Wicked Lovely
by Marshi
Summary: AU. JacobBella. At least one of each species exists in the universe. More than one vampire, more than one werewolf, more than one warlock and more than one... Rated M for future disturbances and possible lemons.
1. Prologue

**Prologue,**

**A/N at the bottom, R&R**

**Enjoy!**

**-o-x-o-**

I looked around the room memorizing the details encase anything bad would be happening if I did do as I was told.

I gazed down into the crystal blue orb. It resembled that girl that traveled with him the whole time. What had happened to her when she decided to devote her life to him, what would happen to me if this took a turn for the worse?

The previously crystal blue orb quickly turned into a deep hue of red, yellow, and orange. The color of fire, the color of summer, exactly what he represents.

I closed my eyes and remember all the details about him and my best friend.

My heart thumped wildly at the thought of replacing the Ice Princess. That energetic pixie like girl, she was so nice, I don't know why this would happen to me.

"Here I go." I whispered knowing everyone could hear me, I had said it just loud enough for even the humans to hear me. All eyes were glued to me and the swimming orb. All the colors swam around making new shapes, designs and patterns under my gaze.

I sucked in a sharp breath. I knew I wasn't going to die from this, but this was very dangerous. My life could be changed forever. I might have the eternal chance with him or live my life with my best friend. I don't even remember why I was here for a moment. I was still and unmoving. More and more pressure built up on me as I tried my best to will it away.

I lifted my hand though it felt like a boulder right now. I looked into his depthless brown eyes and he smiled at me. I melted when our eyes locked. I looked into another's deep emerald eyes and I felt like a puddle of my remains. These people loved me dearly.

I was now a few centimeters away from the orb and biting my lip nervously. I decided to get this over with, now, fast. I had already wasted so much time and in truth it was now or never. My thoughts were a blur before it seemed to just mellow out. My mind was just like a deep void of only one thought as I was now so close to the orb.

My skin brushed into contact with the cold orb. It started reacting wildly and changed colors. From its red, orange and yellow color to blue-green-purple-black-brown-violet and switched back to red, orange and yellow. The colors were repeatedly flashing, madly.

A sudden bright white light shot out and engulfed the whole area; it engulfed me into a warm cacoon. My head ran blank and blacked out as I vaguely heard people scream my name.

**A/N: This is my first fan-fiction and I would appreciate constructive criticism but please don't be mean and flame me. Lol, the word flame :) is just such an awesome word.**

**Edited Note: If you had read this summary...  
"AU. JacobBella. At least one of each species exists in the universe. More than one vampire, more than one werewolf, more than one warlock and more than one..." Than you may or may not request any type of mythical creature that you would like to include in future chapters. Tell me now, because if not, than I won't be able to read your mind and they will not be included.**


	2. the Beginning of the End

**Chapter One, the Beginning of the End**

**Enjoy, R&R, A/N and at bottom.**

**Disclaimer: Most of the plot belongs to Melissa Marr. The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer… so what's mine? I guess I own Ted. Ted and L'audace a frappé.  
****Well I guess that the idea to put two and two together is mine…  
****And 'pubarant' was totally my idea…  
****And maybe-  
****Little Nagging Voice at the back of my head: SHUT UP!  
****Me: Sorry, Continue.**

**-x-o-x-**

I nervously bit my bottom lip. I was in my favorite hang out, _**L'audace a frappé**_. Roughly translating to the audacity struck, or as the manager liked to say 'the daring strike'.

The place was decorated in dark colors and the light was dim. Not as dark as a night club just light enough to make out anything you wanted.

No one really came around here in the day time. They all crowded around after dinner hours. But there were still quite a few people who came here at three in the afternoon for who knows what.

Although I didn't drink I came here for the comforting feeling it gave me. Then why would I be nervous? That is because this place was filled with tiny little faeries.

Now not all people could see them. Just me and a few members of my family could. Maybe a few other people but I haven't heard of any others.

There is also the fact that faeries are evil. I'm not over exaggerating. They love causing mayhem anywhere they are.

L'audace a frappé is half restaurant half pub and bar. No hardcore drunks were aloud and no one under the age of 21 was aloud to drink alcohol.

Ted, the owner of the 'pubarant', loved kids to much to settle for a pub or a bar. So he combined it all and kept everything together. There was the child friendly section and the adult section.

All separated with a screen. People went _crazy_ for it. It became a big hit and even made it on a small section of the newspapers. Ted was so proud of himself.

Ted was in his early 30's with dirty blond hair that curled around his ears. He had a lanky build but was pretty short at 5'6" two inches taller than me.

I could feel my lip start to ooze blood as I bit down to hard. I let a small whimper trying to keep my eyes off of the two faeries found a great interest in tripping some innocent civilians.

Mike was talking on and on about something I didn't catch beside me.

"Bella! BELLA!" I snapped my attention to him. "You weren't paying attention to me." He said with a big pout on his face. Any expression on Mike would tend to disgust me.

"Sorry, Mike. I got a little distracted." I responded.

Mike was one of my friends. He was just a friend, although he didn't think that. Everyone knew he has a crush on me and everyone knows that I don't like him back. Mike was taller than me and I'm not sure how tall he is. I never bothered with him. Mike has his blond hair gelled into spikes on his head. He had childish blue eyes that were always giving me this dirty and disgusting look. I'm too nice to just tell him to lay off and leave me alone.

When it comes to fae… I lose my temper. I have to keep a leash on my anger and hatred toward them.

Again my attention was taken away by the fae. They started there small game on me, now.

They attacked my hair. I had tied it in a tight ponytail. The little glowing rascals messed with my hair. They started to make a few loose strands and pulled slightly on my hair.

I had once asked my mom about the fae. She was one of them who couldn't see them. Renee was always so childish and naïve. My mom just laughed it off and told me to run along and play with the little 'pixies'.

My grandma was the wise one. She knew the most about fae. For one, fae did **not** like the concept of human beings being able to see them.

Grandma has told me about the horrible things that the fae had done to the one person that has ever tried to expose their existence. The man, whose name was never said, lived the rest of his life in misery. It was also said that he died a terrible death at a frightening young age.

I certainly did not want anything that horrid done with me so I shut my mouth and tried my best to pay attention to whatever Mike was talking about.

There was something my grandma has always told me, even before I had the ability to write my own name. _Keep your head down and your mouth closed._

I was usually the quite and shy one. But when I was little I rebelled to it. I even thought about rebelling as I got older. Grandma always got angry and would over react. She would keep me in lockdown-home schooled, no pubarant, no trip to the library, no freedom, no Edward.

They pale bluish looking fae were actually fascinating. I never stared, or they might get to suspicious. The female one started giggling. It didn't sound like giggling to me, it sounded like a bunch of rusty bells chiming.

I always felt sick with my close contact to the fae. They were really annoying and they frightened me. They even gave off an eerie presence as they flew around with their tiny transparent wings.

Then it happened. I felt warm air on my skin, a faeries breath. It was too hot and it breathed on my neck and sniffed my hair. His pointed chin was pressed against my skin. The fae laughed and squealed. Their wings beat constantly and I tried my absolute best to ignore them.

"Sorry Mike. I need some time to clear my mind-by myself." I added because otherwise Mike would follow me anywhere I went.

**(1)** I went into the downtown area of Seattle. I headed toward the safety of iron and steel. No matter if it was in its base form or altered into a purer form of steel, iron was poisonous to fae and thus gloriously comforting to me.

Despite the faeries that walked my streets, this street was like home. Other places were too… lively. They were filled with parks and trees.

But this street wasn't thriving. It hasn't been for years and years. That meant that fae didn't thrive here either.

There were less people but my haven existed here. There weren't even that many fae. This gave me relief to a large extent.

Although the streets weren't completely empty the people did their own thing. They lived an easy life. They weren't bothered by the constant fact that they could see tiny blue faeries or winged fae behind dusty inanimate objects.

They never say the faeries with lions' manes racing across power lines, tumbling over one another, landing on a towering woman with angled teeth. **(/1)**

I sighed as I trudged on passing through a few dark ally ways. I've been through this route so much that I could basically go through it with a blind fold on. There would be a big guarantee that I would trip and stumble over my own feet and even the air.

I shivered as I looked at the same fae that have been following me for quite a while now. I would guess either a week or two. I would always involuntarily shiver when I thought deeply about fae. Or the fact that they were following _me_.

The girl fae that has been following has long blue hair that flew out like spirals of smoke. Her lips were blue. A terrifying corpse blue. The fae wore a faded brown leather skirt stitched with thick cords. Beside her was a huge white wolf that she'd alternately lean on or ride. When the other fae touched her, wisps of steam rose from her skin.

Next to here was a white bear, that looked exactly like a mini polar bear.

She bared her teeth at the male fae that stood beside her. The female fae than shoved and slapped him while the male did nothing but smile.

He even glowed slightly when he did it. He glowed faintly all the time, as if hot coals burned inside him, giving off a red tinted color. His chin length hair was a dark black. That looked smooth, dark, and silky. It seemed as if I were to run my hands through his hair I would cut my own fingers.

Overall I have to admit he was handsome. The though of him and the fact that he was fae sent more shivers down my spine.

I ran into the nearest store hoping that they wouldn't follow me. They cannot follow me. I'm safe. I kept chanting this over like a mantra and tried to calm myself down.

There were 3 simple rules that I have been taught.

Number 1: Do NOT attract a faeries attention.

Number 2: Do not stare at faeries.

Number 3: Do not speak to invisible faeries.

The first rule was the most important.

I felt my eye twitch as the bells rang and the fae entered the same store wearing glamour, hiding the fact that he was not human. I kept my eyes glued to the CD's in stock. I picked up an 'Eve 6' CD and examined the songs listed on the back.

I could feel the fae approaching me ever so slowly.

I panicked. Why? Iron is poisonous to the fae! They aren't supposed to be able to follow me here. Oh no. What's wrong with these fae?

This fae was tall, about six feet seven inches. He practically towered over me. He had naturally beautiful naturally tanned skin that glowed under the horrible lighting in the CD store.

_Don't run they will enjoy the chase_. He walked towards me like one of those big cats from the zoo-stalking its prey from across a ravine.

I looked out the window for an easy escape. The Icy girl stood out side the window with her blue basically illuminating around her skin.

_Don't stare at invisible faeries. _I looked back down at the CD I was holding again, if I looked any harder I was sure I would be able to burn holes through it.

"I'm going to an Eve 6 concert at eight tonight, do you want to come with me?" the fairy boy moved closer to me, his arm touching mine.

"No." It was strange that I didn't even bother to be polite and say 'No thanks'. I moved away grabbing some other CD I have never heard of. I swallowed, but it did no use for my dry throat. He reached across me grabbing a 'Finger Eleven' CD on the other side of me. His fingers brush across mine for a moment. They burned were contact was made.

"Okay some other night." he said with a warm smile that sent shivers down my spine.

"No thanks." I politely answered this time. I shook my head at him and walked away from him to the counter to pay for the CD's.

"Thank you." I smiled politely to the cashier as I grabbed my CD and walked towards the door to leave to Edward's.

"Can I text you? E-mail? Anything?" He said coming up to me again.

"No." my voice sounded hoarse. My tongue was sticking to the top of my mouth making a quiet clicking noise. "I am not interested."

Of course I was, so very interested in this inhuman beauty. "Goodbye." I stuttered as I stumbled out the door of the shop. I really wanted to run as fast as I could to Edwards iron based home.

**Mysterious Annoymous Faeries Point of View**

I watched as Bella walked away from me. I could tell she wanted to run but she didn't. Mortals don't run from me, especially mortal girls. This girl I had dreamt of was afraid of me though.

Her already pale skin was blanched making her look like an angel. Her long dark brown hair surrounded her heart shaped face. She pulled it up into a messy bun as she quickly strolled away.

She was so small and delicate looking, it made her seem extremely vulnerable. She was defiantly not easy to approach with her beauty.

I stood there staring after her imagining myself wither her, tucking her head under my chin, her whole body fitting snugly in my arms.

"I don't think she likes you very much." Alice interrupted my day dreams.

"So?" I challenged staring at her. Studying the changes in her. Her beautiful black hair that faded to the white of snow, her lips looked almost blue from the contrast. But she was still as beautiful as she was the night she had taken over as the winter girl. Beautiful, but not mine, not like Bella would be.

Alice hissed my name and a cloud of frosty air blew out of her mouth. "She doesn't like you."

"She will." I said as I started walking away shaking off the glamour. "I've dreamt of her. She's the one."

"That is what you said about me and Jennifer and do I need to list them all off for you _again_?"

Bella's future as a human was slowly slipping away as she made her way to where ever she was going. Unless she became the winter girl she was mine now- for better or for worse.

**-o-x-o-**

**(To clear some things up, if you do not know what book I am talking about don't worry about it. Everything will be explained in this fanfiction. I will answer any questions you may ask in reviews.)  
A/N: (1)-(/1) is mostly copied from the book. I needed the information! The Prologue had to be really short, so I am sorry about that.  
I am also sincerely sorry that I posted this so late. Exams are coming up. Some ASK, like I even know what that is!**

**Oh yes, and I won't really be posting disclaimers unless something that I want to claim comes up.**

**Next Chapter is Edward grande entrance!**


	3. Edward Masen

Now that my confrontation with the fae was over I still cautiously made my way to Edward's house

Chapter Two, Edward

**A/N at the bottom, R&R**

**Enjoy**

**-o-x-o-**

Now that my confrontation with the fae was over I still cautiously made my way to Edward's house. He lived alone and he lived on iron and steel foundation.

His house was actually magnificent with its large Victorian frame. I knocked on the door and heard Edward's velvety voice, "Bella? Come in."

I opened the door to see everything in its original place. His leather furniture pushed against the wall. 59 inch wide screen high definition television hanging on the wall. A painting of him and his parents hung above the stair case, another painting of him with his adoptive family.

CD's were stacked around everywhere and I mean everywhere. They were in the living room, kitchen, dining room, bed room and even the guest rooms.

"Edward!" I shouted for him while I heard Claire de Lune (by Debussy) switch off.

"Yes, dear?" I bit my lip forgetting I couldn't even tell Edward about the fae.

"Never mind, are you hungry?" It was about time for dinner and Edward always forgot to eat when he was stuck in his musical world.

"Yes." Edward came down the stairs in all his glory. His auburn hair in a messy disarray. His piercing green eyes were shining brightly when he saw me. He was tall at about six foot two inches. He wore a beige sleeved shirt and casual jeans.

I sighed; couldn't Edward tell that I loved him? Not that I loved him, I was _in_ love with him.

"Edward, you need to get out more." I joked.

"I do! I go to work!" He responded.

"That doesn't count, Edward. You need to go to work to earn money just like we also have to go to school to get an education." We were the same age.

Edward did go to high school but he worked, for reasons I don't know, and the rest of the time he was cooped up in this house.

"I'll go make something." I raided his fridge and went through his cabinets. There was nothing but pasta in the cupboard, a few cloves of garlic, and two tomatoes in the fridge was a carton of eggs. There was also a microwaveable pack of popcorn.

"When's the last time you stocked up on food?" I yelled to him.

"I don't quite remember." he said sheepishly.

I sighed, "We're having pasta than."

"I love you, Bella!" He yelled back. That sent butterflies in my stomach but I knew he only meant it as a friend because he was going out with _Tanya_.

It doesn't even make that much sense. He doesn't look at Tanya the way he looks at me. He looks at Tanya in disgust yet he goes out with her. Maybe he does it for Tanya's looks. My mind shouted at me.

I filled a pot with water and turned on the stove. I dumped in the pasta and started cutting up a few tomatoes.

When I was finished me and Edward sat down at the table and talked about out day. Edward came up with a new song on the piano, for me. While I went to my favorite place, I couldn't include talk about the fae.

Then I told him about the music shop I went into. I showed him the Eve 6 and Finger Eleven CD's that I bought.

Than I took out and showed the Elliot Smith, Fiona Apple, Incubus and Johnny Cash CD's. Edward laughed when he saw the Johnny Cash CD.

"Hey! I like him!" I said.

"I never said there was anything wrong with him." Edward retorted.

Edward popped the Fiona Apple disk into his stereo and turned it up so we could hear it from the living room. He was always fine with us eating in the living room as long as we were careful.

"Let's watch a movie!" I squealed. I popped the popcorn and started looking through movies.

"If I get to choose." He looked so handsome with a chunk of hair falling on his eye. I laughed and slid in a disk turning off the light and sitting next to Edward.

The movie started with a preteen boy running across a field. Than flashes of some dark scene I couldn't make out and going face to the field.

There was a house where many boys live and they kept making fun of a pale and skinny boy named Evan. Lyla and Louis were two adult musicians who were now, literally, sitting in a tree and making out.

I blushed while watching it and Edward chucked at me.

The title August Rush flitted onto the screen before the rest of the movie played. I whimpered when Lyla got hit by some sort of automobile and lost her baby. Only to later find out that her father sent her baby up for adoption.

Louis tried to find Lyla over and over but some old hag told him that Lyla was married and Louis gave up. I started throwing popcorn at the television screen.

"Hey, don't do that!" Edward remarked.

"Fine," I snorted.

We watched the rest of the movie and I ended up crying. I hated the 'Wizard' guy who was close to abusing Evan. Edward hugged me a little awkwardly.

I just kept mumbling, "That was so cute," or "That was so sweet."

I fell asleep because it was actually pretty late.

**-x-o-x-**

When I woke up I was a little startled. I was still in Edward's arms but he was asleep.

Monday!

It hit me that today I had school and stiffened unknowingly hitting Edward in a spot that I really shouldn't be touching.

"Ow! Bella! What's up?" He said moaning in pain and grogginess.

"We have school today!" I screeched. "Edward! Let me borrow one of your shirts!"

I spotted a sash and grabbing it I ran into Edward room. Clothing was all over the place now that I was freaking out.

I've been in Edwards drawers before and he the same with me so I wasn't worried about anything I found.

Grabbing a casual silk blue shirt and a clean pair of Edward's boxers –I couldn't care more, because it was clean- I ran to his bathroom.

I pretty much lived with Edward. If I wasn't at my own house or outside somewhere I would be at Edward's house.

I showered quickly checking the time to make sure I wasn't late. It was 7:30 when I got into the shower. School started at 8 on the dot.

I've only seen this style before but I didn't want to re-wear my previous clothing. I slipped on his boxers and put on Edwards shirt and went above my knees. I did the buttons quickly and tied the black sash around my waist.

I dried my hair and combed through it quickly having no time to check myself in the mirror. By the time I was finished and at the bottom of the stairs the shirt only made it mid thigh.

To my relief it was enough to cover up the boxers.

"Nice." Edward voice came from behind me scaring the crap out of me.

"Thanks, I try." I smiled up at him. I grabbed my black messenger bag that stood under the television. Edward had told me he already showered before I woke up and he just had to change.

"Bella, I'm missing a pair of boxers. Do you know where they are?" He pouted.

"Well unless you want me to strip than you don't need to know." I laughed.

He gave me a suggestive grin and I glowered at him. Sending him the message, No.

Edward was still walking around ever so slowly gathering the things that he would need for school. I rolled my eyes.

"EDWARD, HURRY UP!" I whined.

He laughed and picked up the pace a little. We left the house at 7:55.

"Great, We're gonna be late." I frowned.

"Not if I can help it." Edward and I got into the car and he drove way over the limit. At nearly 100 miles per hour and it scared me slightly.

"Slow down! We don't want to die before we get there." I warned.

"Bella, you're not going to die." Edward rolled his eyes.

We pulled up at school just as the bell rang. The atmosphere seemed a little different than normal. I had a strange feeling something was going to happen.

It made me nervous because I wasn't sure if it would be a good or a bad thing. Edward had only a few of his classes with me. But we would always talk in between classes.

Me and Edward were in the same homeroom and by now the teacher didn't keep track of our seats so we sat anywhere we wanted.

Edward and I sat together near the front because in the back there were the annoying cheerleaders and jocks.

Jessica and Lauren kept taking seats behind us trying to get Edward's attention. They flipped they hair and pushed out their breasts. That was usually.

Today was different. They weren't sitting behind us. All the girls were crowding around the back room. Edward and me were the only ones in the front of the classroom.

The bad and queasy feeling I have been having intensified.

Then I saw it.

It was terrifying.

Lauren and Jessica were all over it.

Every girl –but me- was all over it.

It looked at me.

It came over.

It sat right behind me.

It was-

**-o-x-o-**

**A/N: Cliffy? I think this was the worse attempt at cliffy ever. Lol, I didn't cry after watching August Rush, I was just a little jumpy. I was hyper off of the cookies I ate. My best friend, Kelsey, cried at the end. I laughed at that and decided to make Bella react like that. Yes, I will try my best to get the next chapter up, and soon. I hope.**

**And tell me, what do you think that 'it' is?  
Anyone who can guess it (if anyone actually guesses) gets the next chapter devoted to them.**


	4. Jacob Black

There he was… in all his fae glory

Chapter Three, Jacob

**This chapter is dedicated to,  
Kelser and Jaspers Angel :)**

**A/N at the bottom, R&R**

**Enjoy!**

**-o-x-o-**

There he was… in all his fae glory. Only now do I realize that I don't even know his name. Fae usually don't go to school, right?

I don't recall my grandma ever saying anything about what I should do if there is a fae in front of my and I'm stuck with him for god knows how long.

Fae were usually four to eight feet of height and they can reveal themselves easily to human beings. They only loose a little of their beauty as a human and this fae wasn't giving off a red glow anymore.

It seemed like I had some sort of fae detector. I just knew that this was a fae. And it helped that he looked the same as the fae that followed me yesterday.

"Um… hey?" Edward started to talk first.

"Bells. Change your mind about going out with me." the fae ignored Edward and tried to start a conversation with me.

"No, and how do you know my name?" This was getting very weird.

"Why wouldn't I know your name?" He shot back.

"Because… I don't know who you are?" I said this as a question because he was confusing me.

"Jacob Black. Nice too meet you Isabella Swan you can call me Jake." Oh god. The fae knew my name. And he winked at me. Damn it, someone help me!

Anger flashed through Edwards eyes as Jacob said all of this. When I looked at him for help the anger washed away and he looked rather annoyed.

"What do you want Jacob?" Edward sneered Jacob's name.

"Bells, you have to show me around school." I flinched every time he said my name. He actually called me Bells. Not Bella like everyone else and not Isabella like those I didn't know.

"Says who?" I demanded. I was not going to spend even a second alone with this evil… thing!

"The principal. What was his name? Mr. Feldspar? Mr. Fielding? Mr. F-" Jacob rambled getting cut of by Edward.

"It's Mr. Feldman," Edward corrected him.

"Whatever, he told me that I could choose anyone to show me around." Jacob snorted at Edward.

"What if I say no?" I started ebbing away from Jacob and closer to Edward. Away from the fae is always better.

"You get a 'demerit' off." Jacob made air quotes around demerit.

"DAMN IT!" I screamed a little too loud. "I still won't do it!"

"Bella, what's wrong? You usually are so willing to help people out." Edward asked me while Jacob just stared at me. I didn't like disappointing Edward but I really didn't want to go alone with a fae.

"Okay, but only if you come with me," I silently begged Edward with my eyes and he seemed to get my point.

"Sure, Bella." He smiled.

'He can't be with you forever.' I heard Jacob mutter. I wasn't sure I heard him right or if he really said it but that scared me. What was he going to do with me while I was alone?

I didn't realize I was biting my lip till a dull pain hit me. My lip was bleeding and Edward knew. He also knew that I tend to feint at the sight and smell of blood so he wiped the blood off my lips with his fingers.

"Thanks Edward." I sighed.

Jacob looked angry. Damn it! My grandma told me when fae are angry at a person they do their best to make the persons life miserable.

"Edward I can do it myself, thanks for helping me though." A smile flitted on Jacob's face while Edward's turned into a grimace. "When do you want your tour?"

"Hm… I have a horrible memory so could you help me the whole day?" I almost growled but held it in and plastered a smile on my face. Fae had memory even better than that of an elephants. They remember everything, my grandma told me, in impossibly good detail.

"Sure." I clenched my fists together and tried to at least make it seem like I was normal and into him like all the other girls were. But I failed horribly.

It didn't matter if the fae had good looks deep down he was still a fae. I kept telling myself everything would be okay but turns out nothing would ever be now that I had to get involved with this certain fae.

"We can leave class early." Jacob said grabbing my hand sending jolts through me and sending more shivers down my spine.

"See you later, Edward!" I called out after Jacob showed his pass to the teacher then dragging me out the door. After he shut the door he turned to me.

There were a few people in the hallway.

"Why don't you like me?" He asked straight forward. Than he mumbled something under his breath about something that should or _is_ his.

"Why should I like you?" I played with him.

He mumbled more incoherent things before asking me where the geography room with Mr. DeJalo was. I sighed, he had the same class as me.

A few seconds passed as me and him were both alone in the hallways. I started mentally cursing everything feeling scared, angry and lustful.

All fae are inhumanely beautiful and it might be the fact that they aren't human. All humans would have an undeniable lust for these creatures but my anger and fear toppled the feeling.

I tried touring him as fast as I could from room to room but he had to ask questions that sometimes didn't even have to do with this school.

"What's your favorite color?" was his first question after asking me three questions about the school. It caught me off guard and I answered it unconsciously hoping this would all end soon.

"Varies every day." I answered before realizing it. All his questions caught me while I was in a sort of daze. So everything he asked was answered.

"What's your favorite flower?"

"Freesia,"

"What do you do for entertainment?"

"Watch movies."

"Where's building three?"

"Around that corner,"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"I-" I caught myself before answering him truthfully. "Why do you want to know?" I asked him skeptically.

"Because I want you to go out with me," Jeez, this guy was too straight forward. At least Edward would try to hide it, if he ever really had to ask me a question like that.

A loud nasally bell filled the air. I winced at the sound, I really detested it. People immediately pushed out of the classrooms and buzzed through the hallway.

"Holy crow." I said as somebody shoved me away from them and pushed me and I closed my eyes bracing for the impact. I didn't fall onto to the floor but into another person. This person was abnormally warm.

Oh crap. My mind repeated over and over again. I opened my eyes to come see a pair of blue jeans with my hands placed on them. I moved my eyes up to see a white T-shirt contrast with tan skin.

Muscles rippled under the shirt and I again looked up to see the face or Jacob Black staring down at me.

My cheeks heated up fiercely but we didn't move. His eyes locked with mine and I could see a hint of something in it.

"Bells," his deep voice made his chest grumble. "Do you want to get a room to finish this?"

"What?" I was confused, "What do you mean?"

I felt something hard under my hand, "Jacob, what do you have in your pocket that's so hard?" When I said this Jacob started laughing.

"Shit Bells, do you really not know?" he was really confusing now.

I cocked my head to the side to let me know I didn't get what he meant.

"Well, Bells, when a man loves a woman…" I flinched at his choice of words. "I'll tell you the rest if you go out with me."

"I'm not that curious." I shrugged still denying his offer. I tried to get myself out pushing my palms down but I fell again when Jacob moaned. I was blushing furiously as some of my classmates started to stop and watch up.

"Isabella! Stop doing that!" I flinched again at his use of my full name.

"What am I doing?" I demanded.

"I'll tell you if you go out with me!" He said.

"No," I said stubbornly. Everyone has always told me that I was extremely stubborn when I wanted to be and I was NOT going out with a fae. I really wanted to get away right now.

Another bad lurching feeling was creeping in my stomach.

I tried again to propel myself up I heard some sniggering from the crowd that gathered after Jacob moaned again.

"Why are you moaning?" I demanded again.

"LOOK, Bells, if you really must know let me get up first!" he said pushing me off him gently.

**-x-o-x-**

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is short, but the next chapter will be in the guy's points of view. The chapters seem to be getting shorter but I'm trying my best to write more and more.**

**If you had guessed ALICE you are correct! Lmao, I'm joking, as the title of this chapter explains who it was.  
****Yes, it is possible for it to be Alice. One look at Alice in human form causes all the girls' straight lines to bend awkwardly!**

**And, um, should Bella and Jacob go out?**


	5. Push It

The old geezer Mr. F-something was dazzled by Alice's human form.

Chapter Four, Push It

**A/N at the bottom, R&R**

**Enjoy!**

**-o-x-o-**

The old geezer Mr. F-something was dazzled by Alice's human form.

He wrote me a few passes allowing me to get Bella to be my own tour guide of the school. He wrote me a few more late passes and a few passes allowing me to be let out of class early so I could find my classes.

I got the old geezer to match my schedules with Bella's while Alice said she couldn't care anymore as long as she didn't get Physical Education and ruin her outfit and make up.

I got to my homeroom class and took a seat in the back. So I could see everyone that walked in. These people started to crowd around me.

Guys asking if I played sports and girls were giggling their puny little minds out. I don't mean to sound like a jerk but all these girls thought about was if I would go out with them or what I did to get my muscles.

The door slid open as Bella and some other guy entered the room. They were laughing together which got me even angrier.

Bella looked even more beautiful than she did the day before. She was wearing a shirt, or dress, whatever it was, that seemed to glint in the light.

Her bare legs were revealed they were slim, long and extremely pale.

Bella was smiling so wide I don't believe she could have smiled any brighter or any bigger for that fact. My emotions softened at the sight of her. They flared up again when I saw that _thing_ next to her.

I pushed past the people who were currently talking to me and grinned at Bella watched me near her.

She was reluctant to give me a tour. Which made me curious, all the girls in the back of the room wanted every moment of me to themselves while Bella looked like she didn't even want to talk to me.

Surely it was something to do with the fact that I kept changing from human to fae again and again. I was proud of myself that I got Bella to talk to me and answer my questions.

It made me feel special that I was the only one to call Bella, Bells. Not even that disgusting human male that sat next to her called her something special.

A loud bell rang through my ears. If I was still in my immortal form it would sting like hell. Faeries have enhanced hearing along with inhumanely exceeded senses. Being in my human form I felt a little weak and lost a lot of my power.

The mindless humans propelled out of their homerooms to get to their first period classes. Have I ever told anyone that I hated how careless humans were?

Like, even if there were to be truck coming across the street at 65 miles per hour they would idiotically step out there onto the street. The truck would then honk and maybe if the walking human was lucky enough the human truck driver would swerve and die. Or the unlucky walking human gets killed by impact.

Even now, they pushed Bella's petite frame down and onto me.

"Holy crow!" I laughed at Bella's choice of wording.

There was nothing wrong with the fact Bella was on top of me but her hand was pushed up on my own down under.

"Bells," I called out to her. "Do you want to get a room to finish this?"

"What-what do you mean?" confusion flickered onto her features.

I felt myself become erect under her light touch, "Jacob! What do you have in your pocket that's so hard?" I laughed hearing Bella say this. I knew she was just playing with me, I came across some twelve year olds knowing more than Bella supposedly knows about these things.

"Shit, Bells, do you really not know?" confusion consumed her face. Her head shifted to the side and downward to further convey her confusion. I sighed and started to tell her.

"Well, Bells, when a man loves a woman…" out of the corner of my eye I saw her flinch again. "I'll tell you the rest if you go out with me." I quickly rushed out hoping she would just accept.

"I'm not that curious." Damn, how does this woman deny me so?

I don't know what Bella was trying but she applied a great amount of pressure on my lower anatomy forcing a strangled moan out of me. I looked down at Bella to see her blushing.

"Isabella! Stop doing that!" She flinched again.

"What am I doing?" she half shouted.

"I'll tell you if you go out with me!" I stated simply.

"No," I growled lowly making sure she didn't hear me. This woman was to stubborn for her own good.

She tensed up and started squirming in my hold. Bella tried getting up again only to fall back down as I let out another moan.

"Why are you moaning?" she shouted again.

I heard the immature people around us laugh under their breath.

"LOOK, Bells, if you really must know let me get up first!" I peeled her off me and just as I was about to stand up someone tried to push me down. Tried is the keyword here.

**-x-o-x-**

**M. A. H.'s Point of View**

My beautiful Bella. Even though she was absolutely the clumsiest woman on Earth she intrigued me.

Maybe she didn't like me back. No, I was sure she didn't like me back the way I love her. She was entirely my life.

Everything I did reflected off of what she did, I'm not sure what I would do without her.

When I saw that thing of a man under Bella I was disappointed and furious. Deep down I had always wished that she would be mine.

I only got a girlfriend because Bella didn't seem to want me that way.

The tanned man under Bella, at this moment, has asked Bella out before. Which made me angry beyond beliefs.  
It was obvious that Bella didn't like the guy and the fact that she already denied his offer added more to my belief. I'm sure that he realized this but just didn't want to leave Bella alone.

I couldn't blame him either because I know if I was in his position I would be trying just as hard as he was to get Bella.

The thing I didn't get was why Bella didn't like him that much, but what ever that meant it was still a pro for me.

Now that Bella saw us as best friends there wouldn't be any real chance for me. Unless she really did love me more than a friend… STOP IT EDWARD! My own thoughts shouted at me.

I always had to be a gentleman. Bella had previously said I had mind from the early 1900's and it seemed true at most times.

Trapped in my thoughts I completely forgotten about Bella and Jacob, beautiful Bella was now furrowing her brows in confusion and anger.

Something about not getting what anything he did meant while the crowd watching started to laugh. The decent ones in the crowd blushed or shook their heads in either embarrassment or disapproval.

I was one of the people who were furious.

Just as I was about to step in and intervene some paper slapped me right in the face blinding me for a second. I ripped the pink paper out of my face and squeezed it into a small ball into my hand.

Bella was holding Jacob's hand and he was grinning at her while she still had a mix of confusion and anger on her face.

I ran over there and tried to move him out of the way. It was more like a push or a shove but he didn't even budge. I rolled my eyes and turned to look at my shining star.

**-o-x-o-**

**A/N: I'm sorry that this was so late, I have testing all darn week! Five hours a day for four days, fun, right? I just happen to get stuck with Mr. R. the most boring teacher on EARTH.**

**Can anyone guess the correct unabbreviated meaning for M. A. H.? Lol you even get a hint!**

**Hint: Refer to the first chapter. **

**Hint note: Read everything in the second portion of the chapter. (Jacob's Point of View) The second portion starts after the second break (-o-x-o-'s) When I say EVERYTHING I do mean it. Even the little notes, if there are any.**

**The reason for this title, is just because I was a little out of it :) and I felt a little ditzy while adding this chapters title.**


	6. Notes

Mysterious Anonymous Human's Point of View

Dedicated to the Winner's of the last chapter's guessing,

**Kelser, invisible2thecloudedmind and to JaspersAngel for trying and supporting me :)**

Chapter Five, Notes

**A/N at the bottom, R&R**

**Enjoy!**

**-x-o-x-**

Wow, have I ever told anyone how I thought Edward was the most magnificent creature to walk the earth? Even if his eyes were filled with rage I still got lost in the deep emerald orbs.

"Edward…" I said a little unsure.

He _is_ angry. For what seemed like no reason at all. I haven't done anything wrong… right? He was smiling till I left homeroom.

"Edward," Jacob snorted. "Nice name."

"Thanks," Edward snarled back.

I was staring at Edward while he was off glaring at Jacob. Jacob was looking at me with something in his eyes that I couldn't recognize.

After a few moments of awkward silence our crowd dispersed seeing that nothing interesting was going to happen. Bells sounded through the hallways.

Edward turned to me, "Let's get to class. I don't want you to be late."

"Too late," I attempted to laugh sheepishly.

"Bells, I'm sorry that I seem like such a jerk, but would you still help me find my classes?" He would make me anyway. Deep down I knew if he still hadn't threatened me I would have gone. Something about him intrigued me, maybe the fact that he was a fae or maybe the fact that he looked at me with sincere eyes.

"Okay." I smiled at him.

His eyes glazed over for a second scaring me. _What's wrong with him? Did something happen to his human form? Do fae have extra powers? Or abilities?_

Now there was something I didn't want to think about. The fact that fae are still a mystery to human society. Through the little people that can see fae minimal information was gathered.

"Let's go, Bella." Edward broke Jacob's daze and we walked to class.

Calculus, the worst class on the face of Earth. Where would we even use all this anyway? We were currently doing a trigonometry chapter and I didn't understand any of it.

Edward always walked me to class even if he would be late. He looked too sad to leave but we said out good byes and he went rushing off to his class.

"You're late!" Ms. Kries barked. She was young in her early thirties but she was very strict.

"I'm sorry, miss, I was showing the new student around." I felt nervous when teachers yelled at me. Under pressure and uncomfortable, especially with all my fellow students eyes on me and Jacob.

"Don't do it again." I could tell she only let us slip through, usually she would give a ten minutes lecture about school rules.

I quickly half-walked half-ran to my seat. I placed my hand on the pale yellow seat and pulled back harshly causing a large screech to interrupt the silence.

A few eyes were on me while other had their eyes on Jacob. Like Jessica Stanley for an example, her beady little eyes were filled up to the brim with lust.

"Miss, I need a seat." He chucked slightly examining the room. Ms. Kries eyed Jacob with a little too much of lust. I shuddered involuntarily. Ms. Kries was at least 50 and she wasn't married. Sending more shivers down my spin.

"Take a seat next to Swan." Crap. That's what he was laughing about. The only empty seat just happened to be right next to me. He sent me a large grin, momentarily blinding me, and then walked over.

"Hello again, Bells," He was basically glowing. Or maybe it was just me, with my special supernatural occurrence detecting eyes.

The pasty white walls and stall blue windows seemed to glow for a slight moment. The whole roomed seemed to glow the smallest bit. Oh my god, I was hallucinating. Please do not tell me that that just happened.

"Bells?" Jacob asked with worry seeping through his voice.

"What?" I snapped out of my daze and gazed at him.

"Take care of me the remaining year," He winked and took a seat. I looked at him confused thinking about what he just said… it didn't make much sense to me.

"Okay?" I said still unsure of myself.

He groaned, "Come on, Bells, are you really that dense?"

"Excuse y-"

"SWAN! PAY ATTENTION!"

"Sorry," I squeaked. The whole class stated to snicker but Jacob decided to send me looks of pity. I don't know which one I dislike more, him making fun of me and laughing, or actually sympathizing with me.

He ripped a page out of his binder –wait, where did he get a binder?- and started scribbling notes on the paper. I wasn't curious enough to lean over him and look at what he wrote.

He grasped the paper in his hands and crumpled it up into a tiny white ball. Without even looking at me he threw it at me, hitting the side of my head.

I squeaked again, getting caught off guard.

"Sorry," He muttered.

I rolled my eyes and un-crumpled the blue lined paper.

**Bella… will you go out with me?**

I smile formed on my face as I read these letters again and again. Jacob started looking at me. Just staring at me, which frightened me to no end.

I bit my lip to keep my smile to attach itself to my face again.

_No, thank you._

I crumbled the paper yet again and threw it right in front of him.

Having Edward for a best friend means that I always hang out with him, due to the fact that I always hang out with him I adapt things that he does. For example, his gentlemanly manners, I have adapted quite nicely. When needed I could be an angel sent from heaven itself.

Oh no, I felt horrible for just comparing myself with an angel. I'm not even pretty enough to be an angel. Or have Jacob… My mind added.

I was shocked for a second than my mind seemed to try to deem its reputation, or… Edward… That made matters even worse. Only model-like Tanya could fit with Edward.

But Jacob, only model-like Rosalie Hale could fit him.

I snapped out of my thoughts seeing the paper being right in front of me again.

**Please? I beg of you Bella. :(**

I looked up at him to see him staring right back into my eyes. His dark brown eyes were mesmerizing and surprisingly warm. He jutted out his bottom lip and his eyes widened slightly.

Gosh, I can't stand it when people pout at me.

Take Edward, whenever he wants something I just won't give him (new CD or something other) he pouts at me, and sends my heart soaring.

Just like Jacob did right now, except now my heart was working overtime.

I away from him, if I kept my eyes glued on him I would surely give in. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him snatch the paper back, un-crumple it once again, and scribble something quickly on it.

He passed it to me and my curiosity got the better of me. I opened it and read it over quickly.

**Bells, look at me, I know you want to. What's the problem?**

Oh no… I couldn't actually tell him that I knew he was a fae, who knows what he would to with me. He does like me, right? Would he still like me if I told him I knew what he was? Why did this have to be confusing? I ran a hand through my hair out of frustration, another habit I picked up from Edward.

The bell rang saving me from having to answer him.

"STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" Ms. Kries snapped. She scared the h-e double hockey sticks out of me. My legs bent themselves automatically and I fell back into my seat. D-a-m-n teachers really scared my sometimes, but Ms. Kries. Oh, Ms. Kries. She was really scary and if you don't do what she says she screams. Anyone she catches with gum gets written up or detention, just like that. No warning, no nothing. Her name actually fits her personality.

"Homework in your textbooks," she snarled. "Read page 186 through 189 and do review A and C on page 189."

I wrote it down quickly while Jacob started to click it tongue. It annoyed me a small amount that some people chewed gum although, obviously, it was against the rules. The teachers always reminded people again and again yet they would still chew gum.

"If you don't write the homework down you're not leaving!" she barked at the kids who hadn't moved their pencils and wrote down the homework.

Most of the people rolled their eyes and minimal actually decided to just please the teacher so they could get out of here.

"Class dismissed." she said in an unpleasant tone.

"Stanley! Newton! Crowley! Stay after class!" They groaned and Newton and Crowley decided to just stand up and leave, ignoring the teacher's notion. Jessica was about to get up and follow them but Ms. Kries interrupted her.

"STANLEY!" she yelled.

Jacob not caring anymore grabbed my hand and led me out of the classroom.

"We still have all day left," he gave me a dazzling smile. I even stared at him dopily before snapping out of my daze and gazing at our intertwined hands. I felt a smile form on my lips but I bit my lip again.

His hand was excessively warm. What did I expect; supernatural creatures were either too hot or too cold. But his hand left a tingling feeling surging through mine. Compared to his extremely large and tanned hands mine were so small. His whole hand devoured mine.

It felt wonderful. We stopped right outside the classroom and just stood there staring at each other. I blushed as I turned away and he started his next question.

**A/N: As what I had written above (in the beginning of this chapter) the right answer was "Mysterious Anonymous Human". Jacob is the "Mysterious Anonymous Fae" Life has been hectic, you don't know HOW many people can have their birthday's in just one week T.T Birthday after birthday after birthday. Stay tuned for the next chapter! No pressure, just like it when people read my hard-worked-on story.**

**Sorry about the double update, my brother messed with my computer :P**

**In the next few chapters, (Chapter 9, I think) I have a special surprise for my buddy Kelsey. A few, I hope, will enjoy the surprise as well.**


	7. Mary Alice

Chapter Six, Mary Alice

Chapter Six, Mary Alice

**A/N at the bottom, R&R**

**Enjoy!**

**-o-x-o-**

"Bella!" I heard the musical voice of Edward's call out to me. My posture immediately stiffened as I pulled my hand away from Jacob. He grimaced giving me this sad look that actually did look genuine.

"Yes, Edward?" I was still looking down not making any eye contact with either of these guys.

"Let's get to class." I could tell his voice was wary.

I was sandwiched between the guys and it felt very awkward. Anytime we started conversations they would be replied with one word answers. We just walked down the halls silently. It was a little odd that Jacob's schedule matched mine. Who knows, maybe we just have the same interests. I wonder what they are…

"We're here." Edward stated dully. The tension here was so thick it could be cut by a sharp knife.

"Ladies first," Jacob opened the door motioning to Edward causing a slight giggle to come from me. Should I be offended that he though of me as un-lady like? I guessed not.

"Sorry Edward," I mumbled walking in first. Edward glared at me for a millisecond and switched up his glare to Jacob. Jacob couldn't care more.

The rest of the day was extremely uneventful, excluding glares being exchanged from Jacob and Edward, till after lunch. I don't know why this year they assigned me to having woodshop, but Jacob also had that with me _and_ he was assigned as my partner. The whole class consisted of Jacob getting familiar and introduced to everyone.

Edward and I had biology together. We even sat together, which was lucky for me. I didn't have to sit through a whole class watching some skimpily dressed girl try desperately to flirt with Edward.

No girl bothered to come up to Edward while I was with him except Lauren, Jessica and her crones. They were like pesky little flies that kept coming back no matter how much you tried to swat them away.

"All right class; take your seats because we have a few new students." Mr. Banner commanded us. Jessica, Lauren and her flies sulked back to their seat. They didn't even get Edward too look at them. Jacob stood next to me, after miserably failing to get Jacob's attention they flew to Edward.

What Mr. Banner said perked my interest. I knew that Jacob had to be one of the new students… but who was the other one? Oh dear god. I made the connecting. As I recall there was another fae that was with Jacob. That meant-

A small pixie like girl skipped into the room. She had spiky black hair and a petite frame. She was even smaller than I was, but she had all the curves in the right places. This girl was incredibly pale, she could almost compare to me and Edward. She seemed hyperactive and it was like she had a cold edge to her.

I recognized her as the fae that followed Jacob around. There was another person standing behind her. He had hazel eyes and shaggy brown hair that adorned his face. He stood at about six feet two inches and looked about seventeen, compared to the girls five foot frame he looked gigantic.

"You," Mr. Banner motioned toward Jacob. "Come here and stand next to these students."

Mr. Banner took all three of their passes and signed them.

"Introduce yourselves." He stated going back to his work.

"I'm Mary Alice Brandon, I love to shop. I love shoes, clothing, makeovers and Jacob. Please call me Alice because I would totally whip your ass if you called me Mary Alice. Other than that I hope we can all be best of friends!" She scanned the room probably looking for people she wanted to 'makeover'. Jacob rolled his eyes at Alice. Mr. Banner was so absorbed in whatever he was doing he didn't realize that Alice had just threatened us all. "This is Brandon…"

"Yes, hello, I'm Brandon. I'm into video games. Ace Combat 5 and LOZ: Twilight Princess are my favorite games. I serve under Alice, even though that might sound odd." He shrugged it off.

"I'm Jacob Black. As a hobby I work on cars and I am currently trying to get Isabella Swan to go out on a date with me." I blushed as almost all the students in the class snapped their heads to examine me. The girls were glaring at me and some of the boys were glaring at Jacob or just looking me over.

"Questions?" Alice asked innocently.

Jessica and Lauren's hands shot out, "Yes, blondie?" Alice called out.

"So, is Jacob single?" Lauren asked ignoring the comment Alice made.

"Not for long." Jacob said with an amused grin eying. I felt very self-conscious and tried my best to hide behind Edward. What is with all these people? Alice was glaring at me as well.

"Are you single?" Mike blurted out.

"Unfortunately so…" Alice grimaced looking at Jacob. "But I'm going to meet my special someone today!" Alice said beaming.

"Okay, okay, let's get on with class." Mr. Banner finished whatever he was doing at his table and told Alice, Brandon and Jacob to pick any seats that they wanted. As long as they were open.

Alice and Jacob sat behind of me and Edward seeing as everyone crowded around the back area. All seats around us were either open or vacant. Brandon took a seat by himself next to Edward's side of the table.

"Would anyone like to be Hill's lab partner?" Mr. Banner looked around the room too see that Angela was the only one without a partner. "Weber, would you please be his partner?" A student could never go against a teacher unless they were looking for trouble. Angela was the quite and reserved type, but she was one of my good friends.

"So… Bella… what do you think about Jacob?" Alice asked.

"What?" I swear I have never met this woman in my life before. Yet she knew my name- she knew my nickname. She was even asking me about Jacob, whose life is this? Isabella Swan's, yeah, I thought so.

"Come on, you know what I'm talking about. Just get it over with!" She hissed.

"Seriously, that is none of your business. You don't even know who I am!" I said back as calmly as I could. Alice just rolled her eyes and stoked up a conversation with Brandon about shoes. It looked like Jacob and Brandon could both really care less, they didn't even look at her while she spoke.

"Edward," I whispered.

"Yes?" He answered whispering back.

"What's with these people?" I knew I wasn't usually up for gossip and I already knew what they were –excluding Brandon- but I still wanted to know what Edward thought about all this.

"I don't know…" Edward spoke back before I felt three pairs of eyes stare at me. As expected –except for Brandon, again- Jacob, Alice and Brandon were all looking and me and Edward with a flurry of emotion passing through their faces.

Alice's eyes were blaring, and when I say blaring, I meant it.

**Alice's Point of View**

I was actually quite giddy today. I knew today was _the_ day. The day that I would finally meet someone who might-would care for me. Being as I was the Ice Princess and whatnot.

I was hoping that today would really be the day. As Jacob was someone I truly love I knew he wasn't meant for me though that didn't stop me from perusing him.

Today really might be the day because I have been lucky today. I found –yes I really did- a 100 dollar bill on the floor. It must have been a lot because some cashier freaked out over it. Humans these days.

My usual mood was cranky and moody because… I'm the Ice Princess. I'm cold and dead, I even look dead. No matter how much I worked on my complexion it didn't do me any good.

I have tried multiple times to get my hair back to it's original black color, but after an hour or so it turned white again.

That's one of the pleasures I took in my human form. I looked human, alive, and I had my black hair.

Brandon was my accompaniment; he could shift from bear to human and back. A lot like werewolves but not exactly. For one, he was just a shape shifter, with one kind of shift. He really had no enemies, unless he made them on the way, in other words he had no mortal enemies and he had no temper problem. There was the other thing… he tended to say 'damn' a lot and did have sort of a anger problem. You know what I mean?

**(A/N: In case you do NOT know what Alice means, you're not really supposed to. Alice is just confusing and adorable in that way.)**

Jacob on the other hand, he is quite the special one. He showed a lot of care and compassion for me and I knew that he loved me, but he would never love me the way it was meant to be. I think he saw me more as a sister or even a motherly figure. Just always there for him.

The special thing about Jacob is that he was a sort of… how do I say this? He was a mixed breed of mythical creature. Not to make him sound like an 'it' or anything, but he was part werewolf. Even though he didn't remember the fact that he was a werewolf, he was.

Somewhere along where his descendants some werewolf blood mixed in with it all, which I didn't think possible. How much could altered DNA possibly take? Other than that Jacob really respected people at the right time and was fun and caring. Although he took an unfathomable caring for what these humans call 'automobiles'. To me they are simple-well, the look simple- devices that they use to get around because they are too slow to do it themselves.

After class with Jacob and _Bella_ I scrambled out of the room lost in my thoughts as always.

I was abruptly brought out of my thoughts when something hard –coughHUMANcough- bumped into me. A pair of arms wrapped up around me and held me from falling. Although I would never really fall it startled me.

**A/N: Okay, when I wrote this (Prologue was posted) I was having a major writers block, and still am (as I am writing this). But I force myself to think really hard and write majorly boring crap. Sorry if it sucked and was extremely short.**


	8. Michael Newton

"Any time now…" I growled and clicked my shoes impatiently

Chapter Seven, Michael Newton

**A/N at the bottom, R&R**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN BRANDON! Okay, no I don't, but he is my friend. :)**

**-o-x-o-**

"Any time now…" I growled and clicked my shoes impatiently. I was usually fthe patient one with everything and everyone but this one guy just got to me. He was using the 'bathroom' in which I didn't really think that he had to use. For one he was a mythical creature and I hadn't seen him eat or drink anything throughout the whole time that he stuck to me.

"Okay Bells! Just hang on another second." I heard a crash in the bathroom which made my flinch. What in the public schools bathroom could be that breakable? Oh, jeez, I heard a toilet flush and heard him wash his hands before the door swung open and a perfect Jacob come out.

"Did you see the trash in there? It's disgusting!"

"Sure, I've been to the gentlemen's bathroom because…" I left my question open ended waiting for him to answer why, oh why, I would have seen the inside of filth.

**(A/N: I do not mean to offend any guy's that might be reading this. I just imagine gentlemen's bathroom to be very messy.)**

He started to hum a song in a very off tone voice choosing to ignore what I just stated. He grabbed my hand catching me off guard and happily striding to the next class.

"JACOB, wait! I have to go to my locker and get my Physical Education clothing!" I told him trying to break his hold which he let go quite easily. "And for your information I can get it myself."

"But Bella, I want to go with you," he insisted following me. It irked me as more than a coincidence that Jacob just happened to get a matching schedule with me and the locker right next to mine.

I dialed my locker combination quickly. I was on the second number, 11, before I felt Jacob come very _very_ close to me. He fiddled around with his lock slowly looking at all the numbers and pushing against me. I was so relieved when Edward got here and flipped his lock open quickly, he pushed against me too.

"Edward…" I greeted him.

"Bella," He smiled his infamous crooked smile at me. I guessed that Jacob didn't like our exchange at all and scoffed opening his locker with a sudden force that knocked me off my feet.

I collided with Edward and immediately started to blush. My cheeks heated up while I pressed against Edward. Being the gentleman he is he was there to catch me.

Edward chuckled, "Always the klutz." Jacob growled as his futile attempts failed.

"Thanks Edward." I always thanked him for catching me.

I was still blushing as I took out my gym bag and slammed my locker closed fastening the lock on it. "Well, I better get to class." I smiled as I walked off not forgetting Jacob standing right beside me.

"So…" Jacob tried to start a conversation.

"So…" I replied.

"Bella, do you like Edward?" He said straight out.

"Um…" I was startled that he would actually realize this, "That's a little personal, Jacob."

"Oh," Jacob grimaced and looked so sad and dejected. I felt an odd urge to comfort him but settled on just putting my hand on his arm. He seemed to understand the hidden feelings that I sent him and we walked silently to the new and improved gym.

After some idiotic senior blew up half the south-eastern wing the school had to repair itself and buy all the new equipment. There were two gyms, the brand new one in the north-western wing and the auxiliary gym located near the area the explosion took place.

I changed quickly ignoring the glares many girls shot me and rushed out of the room. Angela stood, leaning against the wall, observing her surrounding silently.

"Hey, Ange," I greeted her.

"Hello, Bella…" She murmured shyly. We started up a small conversation about her crush Ben. Everyone knew that Ben and Angela liked each other. They were just to damned shy to admit it. By the end of the week, if they still haven't done anything about it, I would definitely do something.

"Alright class. We will be taking a break from our lacrosse lesson! Instead, since we have this new student, we will be playing dodge ball." Coach S- I still couldn't get his name right now. Mostly everyone called him Mr. Sholly or Mr. S. It was some very long name with the word burger in it? I couldn't quite remember.

I heard a bunch of guys hoot in laughter. God, these boys were such perverts! I shivered thinking of what they did during _every_ dodge ball game.

"Aight, I need two team captains." Jacob's hand shot out quickly along with a couple others.

"New guy," Mr. Sholly called. "Spiky blond kid." A few kids snickered at the fact that Michael Newton, otherwise known as Mike, was the 'kid' while Jacob was the 'guy'.

"You know the drill," he said before walking to one of the tables and scribbling some writing onto his messy notebook.

Jacob grinned at me keeping his eyes on me the whole time. Making me anxious, I couldn't even concentrate. My hair kept falling on my face while my hands moved to try and cover myself up.

"I want Bella on my team." Jacob smiled at me. My god he was beautiful. His legs were thick, long and tanned. They looked extremely strong and I bet they were just as they looked. Jacob had his hair tied in a sleek ponytail and another white shirt with a small sign in the top right corner fit him snugly.

**(A/N: I seriously think **_**everything**_** about werewolves are ****hot****.)**

"NO!" Mike protested, "I want her on my team."

Jacob didn't seem to like all the attention I was getting and turned his gaze to Mike Newton. He snickered a moment before staring him down.

"Bells, come here," He motioned behind him still glaring down a now very frightened Mike Newton. I don't know what it was about his name but I just felt obliged to calling him Mike Newton.

I speed walked to my spot on Jacob's side and Jacob relaxed slightly, "Your turn to pick."

"Uhh…" Mike stuttered, "T-tyler." Tyler laughed and rolled his eyes taking his spot on Mike Newton's side.

"Alice," Oh damn, I didn't even realize that she was in my class.

"Austin," Mike picked his friend.

"Angela,"

"Veronica,"

"Ben," The names continued till the last person-or shall I say people- were picked. They just happened to be Lauren and Jessica. Jessica was glaring holes into the back of Mike's head. After all, when it came down to it Mike didn't even pick his own girlfriend.

The game started out slowly with only the most aggressive boys throwing balls at people they didn't like on the other side. Occasionally some 'accidentally' hit some people on their side. Like Jessica did with me. I swear I saw Jacob flinch and take a threatening step toward her.

A ball came flying at me out of no where and I shrieked.

I stuck my hands out in front of me and the blue-green ball actually landed right in my hands. Oh… my… god… this is the first time I have ever caught the ball. Of course without anyone getting injured, I was a more than a little dazed.

I was happy but had no one to share my joy with me so I just frowned and threw the ball.

That didn't seem like a good choice.

I hit Jacob at the back of the head, hit Mike's eye (don't ask me how), tripped Sarah and I fell over myself. Everyone was staring at me again.

"I am so sorry!" I squeaked.

Jacob laughed at me with glittering eyes, he looked so gorgeous… "Belly Bells, it's okay. Everyone makes mistakes. But this is by far the worst I have ever seen." I blushed and got up, dusting myself off.

For the moment the game was all normal because no one hit me with the ball and none of the balls got to me. That's where one pervert threw the ball at my ass.

I squealed again jumping about five feet in surprise. Mike and a few of his friends were laughing and giving me cat-calls.

All of a sudden everything went silent and you could hear a girly scream echo through the room. Flipping my head so I could see the silent room was filled with a few giggles and chuckles. Jacob held Mike Newton up by the collar of his shirt. The girly shriek came from Mike.

"Don't do that to Bella ever again, you piece of filth." Jacob hissed vehemently. "Don't talk to her, don't touch her, don't even look at her."

My heart was beating loudly and quickly as it made me feel good that people would stand up for me. Jacob gave Mike a swift punch and dropped him to the ground. A girly voice, just a little more manly from the last one, started to scream. Mike was writing on the floor and he was _crying_.

Jacob gave me a look of longing before the Coach ran out and started to shriek at the sight of Mike. "Who did this?" Many fingers pointed in my direction, which is where Jacob was standing.

"I didn't even hit him hard." Jacob muttered. Mike was bleeding on the floor gripping his broken nose. From what it looked like it would be broken for a while.

"Jacob Black report to the principles office right this instant!"

Jacob rolled his eyes winking at me and heading off to the locker room. This couldn't be real. In just six hours Jacob had managed to bring a crowd of excitement into my life.

I couldn't believe what was going to happen next and I was pretty sure I didn't want to know what was going to happen.

**-x-o-x-**

**A/N: Yes, this is a boring chapter. The next one might be boring but after that I will be springing into action! I hope. Sorry that the last chapter was so confusing. You didn't really need to get what Alice was talking about. All you do need to know that Brandon is a one-kind shape shifter. Like werewolves are shape shifters but they can only become wolves. Brandon is a were-bear, or something. He becomes a Polar Bear like werewolves do. But there is a few differences between Werewolves and Polar Bears.**

**I usually update on Saturdays. If I don't on Saturdays that means I finished a chapter early and I'm bringing it straight to the readers (YOU!). Or at times like these I am busy, going to one of my good friends pool-birthday parties, so I had to update today. Sunday would be to late for me. Hoped you really did enjoy that. The chapter that I'm working on now is alot longer! Look forward to it :)**


	9. Charlie Swan

Ugh, the vile Newton kid

Chapter Eight, Charlie Swan

**R&R, A/N at the bottom,**

**Enjoy!**

**-o-x-o-**

Ugh, the vile Newton kid.

Bella plagued my thoughts and all I really wanted to do was destroy this office. It was plain white with a stringy multicolored carpet. The chairs were uncomfortable and wooden, the desk was swarmed with papers everywhere and Alice forced me to stay and endure what ever I had coming.

"Mr. Black, the principle is ready to see you." the flirty secretary called.

I rolled my eyes and slumped into the office. Newton was glaring at me while some Newton look alike was doing the same. Except the look alike was Newton's mother.

"Mrs. Newton and Mr. Michael Newton are here because, as Mike says, you picked him up during class and punched him; causing him to break his nose. Is this correct?" the Principle said in nasally voice.

"Yes, it is. He was bulling my girlfriend and I took action." I replied.

"How so?" he asked after Newton shouted, "DID NOT!"

"He threw a ball at her ass and started laughing at her," the principle raised her eyebrow.

"Who was this girl?" she gave me this odd look like she didn't believe me.

"Isabella Swan."

"Chief Swan's daughter?"

"Yes," I confirmed.

"I didn't hear that she was dating anyone…" Mike said.

"Mister Newton, you get a week of detention while Mister Black gets a month of detention." she assigned.

"NO, I refuse to let my child go to detention for playing a game and accidentally hitting some girl. It wasn't even an accient! It was part of the game, dodgeball! He shouldn't have to have any detention!" Mrs. Newton screamed.

"Mrs. Newton, please, I love my girlfriend dearly and I took immediate action after what Michael did to her. I have heard of what he does with other girls just for fun. I didn't want that for my Bella, would you?" I gave her a smile. The one said to blind girls just by looking at it. Though I highly doubted it, it seemed to work.

"Um… yes… it's okay…" She stuttered playing with her glasses.

"Then there is no problem. By the way I won't be attending detention. I have better things to do." I dazzled the principle hearing her mumble 'Okay.' Before I charged out of the room.

I rolled my eyes at those human women. They were so easily won over by looks. Not Bella, I hope not her. Maybe she liked Edward for the looks… but I highly doubted it.

"How'd you like it?" Alice smiled. Stupid future seeing pixie.

"We'll at least I won't be having detention for a whole month, what ever that is." I sneered.

"From the students around here it's when bad humans who have done bad things are sent to a room to sit there for a certain amount of time in complete boredom." Alice rambled. I nodded my head and stepped into my car.

This baby was awesome. It was a Volkswagen Rabbit **(I sorry I really can't remember Jacob's car except for the fact that he owns a 'Rabbit')**. I revved up the engine and drove off leaving a pretty pissed off Alice.

I rolled my eyes are her. She could blow me off anytime she wanted **(DITCHING, God, some people have dirty minds!)** and I couldn't. "Tell Amber that I'll be here for a while."

Amber was my mother. She has black hair and warm eyes. I resembled her, alot. I had her ears and nose as I was told.

Heinrich was my father but I seriously have no resemblance toward him. We didn't look even a tad bit alike. He was envelope pale, while I was chocolate dark. I already knew he wasn't my real father but he has been there since day one.

I scanned my surrounding quickly checking my memory of residents in Forks. Kerrie Ann… Courtney DeBlasi… Katie Lewis… Jessica Stanley… My mind immediately shut off when I thought about that vile thing. Just looking at her sends chills down my spine.

I hesitated looking through my memory again. We, the fae, had an exceeding memory. I could remember my first birthday clearly. Globalization, we kept in contact and trade with the rest of the world.

Everyone has an interesting culture, especially the 'Americans'. They were always so proud and hopeful. For instance, even at a financial loss they always stayed on the positive side and wished and wished everything would get better.

I finally arrived at the designated house but it looked slightly off. I couldn't quite touch it. It seemed very familiar yet so different and out of reach. Something in my mind tugged endlessly as I stared at the house.

I saw a red truck outside the house and thought back to Bella. This must have been her truck. It was old and rusty and looked like it would crash down at any second. Was Bella sure she should be using this vehicle?

I used simple magic to propel myself up to the second story window. Bella lay on her bed reading a book labeled 'Jane Austen' with smaller letters saying 'Collection of Stories'. Was that book huge or what? It looked about 2,000 pages long.

I watched Bella all day. She seemed to have no life. She just did homework, read books and cooked here and there. Didn't girls go out? I know Alice loves to go out.

Even if she has no one to go with she will march herself out of her home and go down to Earth to go shopping. This is the most horrible invention of man kind. You look on for hours and hours just to find a few items. That is if you are human. In Alice's case she is a hyped up bug that runs from store to store endlessly.

For the Ice Princess she sure had a lot of energy.

Bella shifted her position and bit her lip as if she knew someone was watching her. She turn to lay on her stomach Her brown curls scattered around her forming a halo around her body. She held herself up by her elbows and continued to read.

I heard another cars engine chugging exhaust into the already severely polluted planet. I sighed; I really would like to see the Earth stick around. The idea that one day the Earth just might explode even upset me.

A white police cruiser that was lined in green, red and some blue crunched over the loose black gravel. Charlie stepped out of the cruiser. He was in his mid forties with brown hair and brown eyes, like Bella.

Where did that come from? Charlie? How did I even know his name? I swear I have never seen him before. I was guessing that 'Charlie' was Bella's father, they did have things in common and they did live in the same house.

My magic suddenly cut off as I fell to the ground causing a few branches to snap and leaves to crinkle up. Making a slight tinkling sound. Charlie was startled as he jumped in surprised than looked around spotting me.

"Jacob?" This is a coincidence. We just happened to know each other names. He shook his head, 'Never mind," he mumbled under his breath although I could hear it clearly. "What are you doing there?"

"I fell." I blurted out.

"From where?"

"Up there." I decided to play with him and his eyes widened in disbelief. Was this a little creepy or what?

"Daaad?" A sweet melodic voice called from inside the house.

"Yes, Bella?"

"What's taking you so long? Dinner is served!" she shouted.

"Be there in a moment." He turned back to me, "Care to join us for dinner."

I grinned. even though my kind didn't have to eat I still enjoyed eating. We could always consume food and enjoy the luxuries of life. Sleeping was my favorite; I could always put my mind to rest.

More leaves crunched up under my pressure as I nodded at Charlie.

"My daughter, Bella, cooks dinner. I'm not sure if she made enough but she always cooks extra. I hope it will be enough for you."

"It'll be fine, but I have to warn you, I eat _a lot_." I laughed. He just smiled back and started moving his brown boots. We both walked up to the house. Charlie turned the handle to find it open. He looked a little annoyed but discarded the emotion and opened the door.

"Remember to lock the door, Bella!" He shouted.

"Sure, dad," I heard shuffling around and than Bella stepped out of one of the rooms to greet us. She didn't see me at first because Charlie hugged Bella affectionately. She laughed, "Okay, Charlie."

"Bella, I'd like you to meet someone." He moved out of the way to reveal me. Bella's eyes widened when she took in my appearance. She looked terrified. "Who?" She whispered in a shaky voice.

"Jacob, of course," Charlie smiled and Bella gaped.

**-o-x-o-**

**A/N: Jacob is HOT, as a stalker! Lol, If you can accept Edward stalking Bella you can certain accept Jacob stalking Bella. Why would that be so different?  
****Okay, this might be VERY confusing but I will be changing plenty of things in this story. Well, it'll be different from Twilight, ages might be changed.**

**Isn't this a pleasent surprise? An update on a tuesday... It is tuesday... right? I think it is. The next update will definately be on saturday. It is a must! Looking forward to you looking forward to my fanfiction. If that made any sense o.o Right... Continue.**

**Edited Note: If you had read this summary...  
"AU. JacobBella. At least one of each species exists in the universe. More than one vampire, more than one werewolf, more than one warlock and more than one..." Than you may or may not request any type of mythical creature that you would like to include in future chapters. Tell me now, because if not, than I won't be able to read your mind and they will not be included.**


	10. Jasper Whitlock

Chapter 9

Chapter Nine, Jasper Whitlock

**A/N at the bottom, R&R**

**Enjoy!**

**-o-x-o-**

I tapped my pencil against the swirled patterned wooden desks waiting for class to end. I let my thoughts wander. Jacob and I have gotten closer over the past few weeks (more like two months) although I never really did go out with him.

It was a large fear of being unaccepted. I think everyone feels that way at least once in their life. The feeling you won't be accepted if people know how you really are. That's how I always felt with other people. Of course, since Edward has known me since forever he knows how I truly am. It makes me happy that he can accept me.

After a while I finally got what happened during that faithful first day. It happened that horrid day in P.E. I grimaced, thinking about it.

It was a nice sunny day outside, with cumulonimbus clouds floating around outside. We were all playing a friendly game of kickball when Kyle started to get dramatic. He wrapped his arms around Jessica Stanley and pretty much raped her right there. Instead of being the normal human being they started to make out furiously and some other inappropriate actions I rather not mention. They talked dirty and I still can't get it out of my head.

That's when I learned all about… cough… the male anatomy and what happens when certain areas get aroused. I shuddered, thinking about what I'd done to Jacob. He must have been so embarrassed… yeah right, I was the only one freaking out.

Along with that, I was too shy to ask Charlie how he knew Jacob. They watched a football **(is that what they watched? Or was it basketball?)**. Not ANY regular football game, the Supper Bowl **(1)**, what ever that is. I didn't really see a difference, Jacob and Charlie gave me a glare when I asked them about it. All they ever thought about is food and football.

Jacob tried to flirt with me plenty of times. The worse part about it was that Charlie actually looked at Jacob and me approvingly. What happened to the dad that wanted to shoot Edward Masen down for just talking to me? Sometimes life was so unfair.

We were currently watching a rated PG-13 movie that the math substitute decided to show us. One brother, named Bob (they were very creative with this name), started to make out with this girlfriend (I think she was) named Rosie. He then started to take of his clothing and touch Rosie.

Some girls started to squeal, "Oh my god!" and "Agh! My poor innocent eyes!"

I rolled my eyes looking back to the substitute that seemed to _enjoy_ this.

Jacob was eyeing me suggestively. I scowled at him, hesitatingly, returning to the movie. Nothing too serious was showed up but some other immature students squeaked when Bob tore his shirt of and raped Rosie.

The girls went, "Ah!" screaming their brains out while them and their friends cracked up at some 'funny' joke. Gosh, couldn't people watch this movie in peace? I might not want to watch this movie but these girl's are annoying.

The guys "Oh"-ed the scenes where guys started shouting insults and curses at each other.

Ritchie was lying on his bed, bare naked, but covered with a sheet when Bob stumbled in drunk. They exchanged greeting and talked briefly about Bob's failing relationship. Bob needed a place to 'crash' so he did so in Ritchie's bed.

Bob made a comment that went like so, "If you don't cover up that tight ass I'll mistake you for Rosie and-" He was cut off by slaps from Ritchie. I had to laugh slightly at the scene while Jacob's eyes danced with amusement next to me.

More immature students had to make more comments, "GUY ON GUY!" a girl squealed causing more laughter to erupt while comments continued.

"You liked that, Bells?" He chuckled. I blushed, I admit I've gotten closer to him and he is a sweet guy but I still held fear against him. "Shut up, I did not!"

"Wow that was _intense_!" Jessica popped up in front of me and Jacob, seated together, again. "Jess, what's three plus four?" Jacob had the tendency to test Jessica for fun. Jessica thought for a moment, more like 3 minutes and 27 seconds (timed her), she finally got it.

"SEVEN!" Jessica shrieked thinking she just accomplished the greatest good in the world. "Thank god, my three year old brother got it right on the dot." I joked watching Jessica slowly have the information sink it.

"God, like, Bella!" She stormed away huddling with Lauren and goons.

"Did you just get what she said?" I raised my eyebrows in confusion. He smiled warmly and me and shook his head side to side.

"Bella, I have Muse concert tickets, would you like to go?" Oh crap. I really can't go out with anyone. I wasn't ready yet. What's with all these girls having already loosing their virginity at the age of twelve? While I haven't even dated yet.

Jacob has been really nice to me for so long, my mind argued. After my mind battled it out I decided to accept. At the exact moment that I opened my mouth another new student slammed open the door.

A tall man about six feet tall stood at the door. He had honey blond hair mixed with some strokes of black making his hair, overall, dirty blond. His bangs slid across his face, concealing one of his eyes. The man had a lip piercing, a silver, metal, ring encircling his lower right lip along with a few piercing in both of his ears. To be truthful they were quite intriguing, it almost made me want to get piercings myself. He wasn't as pale as me and has a slight tan. His eyes (the one I could see) was a dazzling blue that sparkled in the light. He wore tight black pants that really showed off how skinny he was. When I said skinny I meant skinny, his legs were almost as thin as Alice Brandon's. Through his black shirt I could see his flat and toned stomach, not that well but when he walked. In simpler words he was beautiful.

He rolled his eyes when he saw all attention was on him. He kept his chin high, ignoring us, and went up to our teacher. She almost feinted at the sight at him. This causing me to loose my interest and turn back to Jacob.

Just as I was about to say, "Yes," to Jacob Ms. Malinownski motioned for me to come over to her. I sighed, murmuring a 'be right back' to Jacob and approached a drooling teacher. Jacob had shrugged and had started to drill some screws to connect two wooden plates. The new student leaned on the teacher's old wooden desk, staring at the door yet looking dazed.

"Isabel-Bella, would you mind showing this new student around? His name is Jasper Whitlock. You seem to get along fine with the other new student. It would only be most appropriate." I bet that in her mind she only wanted me to tour him because she knew that I wouldn't hit on him. Some of these teachers seriously needed to stick to their own age group.

"I don't need any help," His musical voice spoke in a nonchalant monotone.

"Okay, if you need help, which you certainly will, you can ask me." I said mocking his monotone.

Jasper glared at me. "You hair is extremely unpleasant." He shot back extending his hand to touch my hair. Great, what did this have to do with everything?

"I would have to say the same thing about you," I slapped his hand away as it came in contact with my hair and outstretched my hand giving him a pat on the head.

His angry blared, "At least I don't have hair the color or animal droppings." His Texan accent leaked through his voice.

"You shouldn't be talking. Have you looked in the mirror lately? Your clothing is absolutely atrocious-"

I was abruptly stopped by Ms. Malinowski, "Bella! Detention, for being so mean to the new student!"

"What? Jazzy here was just as bad-" Jasper grimaced at his new nickname.

"No excuses, stop blaming other students!" I glared at her after she said this. I turned back to Jasper and childishly stuck my tongue at him. He leaned in quickly and snatched my tongue between his teeth. He bit down lightly and pulled back causing me to blush deeply.

"Don't ever stick that vile thing at me." He leaned back with a smug grin on his face. My face now flushed with anger and embarrassment as the whole class stopped to watch. The stupid blond of a teacher was stunned and didn't say anything either.

Jacob was dangerously furious, "You bastard!" He roared closing in on Jasper quickly. Just as his fist was about to connect with Jasper's face I spoke, "Jacob, don't do it." I put my hand on his arm knowing even if I tried to stop him physically it wouldn't work, or I'd get hurt myself.

Jacob stopped, tensing even more under my touch. He slowly relaxed and moved away from Jasper, standing possessively ahead of me. Everyone seemed to break out of their magical silence and started talking again. Whispers spread throughout the room and I caught a few lines. Most of them included a threesome, whom the boys weren't happy about, or me cheating on either one of them.

Jacob turned to face me, "So now you like him?" He snarled impatiently.

"No, Jacob. I just don't think you should be beating up every male who comes into a three feet radius of me." I rolled my eyes. "I do not!" He retorted.

"Oh, really?" I raised an eyebrow. "Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley, Eric Yorkie, you almost beat up Edward! You also beat up Austen and-"

"Bella, understand, I really do like you and don't like it when other guys make a move on you." He sighed. "You know jealous men are the most insignificant, disgusting creatures to live on this Earth?" Jasper butted in, sneering rudely.

"You know, cynical, repugnant, abhorrent bastards who make rude comments are the most detested species in the Universe?" Jacob said, truly annoyed. Jacob and Jasper had started to bicker using their vocabulary to try and top the latest rude comment made.

Their pacifistic battle once again caught the attention of the whole class. The teacher snapped out of her daze, adjusting her glasses than addressing all of us. "The three of you, detention."

-o-x-o-

**A/N: Thank you all for being so patient with me. These chapters are written before hand. For example while I have posted chapter one I would have already been working on chapter five.**

**Progression of my thoughts change daily based on what's happening to me in reality. So in the midst of writing my dead brain might spark to life with a different idea. Again, I am trying to write longer chapters, but when I find the perfect place to end something, I just do it.**

**(1) Yes, I know it's the superbowl but Bella doesn't!**

**This chapter (or, JASPER) is my present to Kelsey x for being such a good friend and supporting me through writing. -coughNOTREALLYcough- I would have to say she sometimes makes me want to quit, because, her lazy example makes me lazy. Anyway, we should all thank Kelsey for helping me... no? Well, okay than. Thanks to my readers and reviewers!**


	11. Fairy

Chapter Ten, Fairy

**A/N at the bottom, R&R**

**Enjoy!**

**-o-x-o-**

The room has mirrors on all four walls and was overall in a rectangular shape. There were 12 desks placed around the room, desk behind desk, desk next to desk. In a four by three length and width. All the maroon colored chairs were placed against the wall, we had to go over and take a chair if we wanted to sit. The ceiling was also a mirrored wall. To my relief the floor boards were a normal blue-green square patterns with occasion pink, white and purple floor boards.

I swear, this was the weirdest thing that had ever happened in my life. Other than the fact that I first hand witnessed a mythical creature and the whole schedazzle.

Alice, Brandon, Mike and Edward all got detention. I gave them all weird looks. Alice and Brandon glared at me while Mike winked and Edward smiled at me. I smiled back deciding to take a seat next to him. We were all seated in the "reflection" room, as Mr. Dobi calls it. **(A/N: Lol, My vice principal actually named the detention room the "reflection" room)**

Alice got into detention as so, "Well… I was in Calculus class when all of a sudden Miss Clora asks me to answer her question. I do, and answer correctly. The dumbass gets all up in my grill and starts to ask me 'hard' questions. I answered them easily and that seemed to piss her off. She started asking me some personal questions and some other crap about un-math related concepts. When she found I could answer all of them smoothly she gave me _detention_." Alice snorted out the _Miss Clora_ in her speech.

Brandon's went as so, "I fell asleep in class, than started to vandalize school property, than broke the teachers desk, punched out some kid, hit the teacher, threw that bloody frog out the window-" That was the last I caught before he started to mumble incoherently.

Mike was still in detention because of "molesting" me. He still hit on me but froze and ran away when Jacob was in view. Whenever Jacob would lay his eyes on Mike he would visibly shiver in fear. It took me a while not to laugh out loud and disturb class when this happened.

Edward was simply in detention for correcting the teacher's error.

Jacob, Jasper and I were in here because of our bickering.

Alice was head over heels for Jasper. Alice, was wearing heels at that. Jasper didn't notice her as he kept his eyes downcast occasionally glancing up to glare at everyone around the room. Whenever his eyes would land on Alice either for an examination or glower she would straighten up and smile his way. Causing Jasper to scowl and turn his eyes toward the ground again. Alice's smile would instantly fade and turn into a grim frown and when Jasper would look at me Alice would send me deathly glares.

Jasper and Edward magically got along together.

"Where do you come from?" Edward asked.

"Texas, hence my slight accent," He glared at me again for mentioning his Texan accent as a bad thing. Alice than followed Jasper into glaring at me. Edward noticed this and tried to change the subject.

"How's school so far?" Jasper raised an eyebrow at Edward's question.

"I got into detention for fighting with Miss Swan. Apparently, she's quite a rude person." He remarked.

"Excuse me," I slammed my hand on the table causing Jacob to jump and an amused smile crossed his face. "As I recall you were the one who started all the rude comments." A dark cloud of tension and awkwardness filled through the room, everyone noticing.

"Hello, kids," I flinched at the voice of Mr. Cabinero. He was the "child molester" around the school. It only scared me more that he eyed Jacob, Jasper and Edward lustily. "Hello to _you_." He said particularly to Edward causing him to shiver is disgust.

"Looks like Edward's got a boyfriend," Jacob teased. Edward glared at him, "Shut up."

Another silence filled the room as I started to pick at the brown, wooden desk I sat at. There was a slight inscription on it saying "Over the hil-" I scratched at it erasing some of the inscription. Jacob leaned over and started to breathe in my ear, making me anxious. It felt wonderful but everyone in the room was looking at me.

"Jacob, stop it," I couldn't help but have short and jagged breaths. "Bella, Bells, Bella," He mused into my ear. My heart beat furiously as it was Edward's turn to glare at Jacob. There were a lot of nasty feelings in the air. Alice was also mad at this even though she still had her eyes on Jasper, who had his on me.

He started to nibble and suck on my ear making me hyperventilate. "Miss Isabella Swan are you okay?" Mr. Cabinero asked in a particularly uninterested tone. "Yes, she is fine." Jacob answered causing the teacher's interest to perk up. He eyed the boys in the class lustfully before turning back to his work.

"What was that about?" Jasper sneered.

"Jazzy," I smiled when he frowned, "Don't be so pessimistic."

"How can I not be? With that… MONSTER right beside you?" I looked next to me. Oh, no.

I spoke, "Mike's not a monster. He might not be as… pretty… as you guys but he's still a good person." I had to stop to think of a word to describe him. I would definitely never admit that anyone was handsome in this room, out loud that is.

Jasper scoffed, "Not him, Jacob." He said Jacob's name in abhorrence.

"What about him?" I turned my head and raised a questioning eyebrow at him. What if Jasper knew that Jacob was a fae? Was that possible? I'd never really met someone other than people in my bloodline that could.

"You don't know? He's a damn fairy!" Jasper shouted.

Jacob shook in confusion and wrath. "Number one, I'm straight, and I can prove that with Bella over here. I am neither short, small or tremendously thin."

"You know what I mean!" Jasper sat there with his arms crossed over his chest. His slightly tanned skin so white against his black clothing. Jacob rolled his eyes, being a good liar, "There are no other meanings."

Jasper groaned in frustration while the other students in the room completely lost in this conversation. Edward kept meeting my gaze with query in his eyes, but I had no answer.

"Jacob… don't lie to me. I know what you are." Jacob grimaced. "I'm only human…" but I heard him mumble quietly, even though I sat right next to him I barely heard, "I wish I am." Before sitting down and keeping his body up. He had pride in himself which I admired. Of course Alice knew as well and I was pretty sure she was on hyper in her mind thinking about her and Jasper, all the possibilities.

"Later, Bella, please," He never addressed me as Bella directly. Unless he was talking to others he would straightly call me Bells. I sighed, hoping nothing bad like my grandmother had told me would happen. (You know, about deaths and all that)

**-x-o-x-**

I asked Jacob to come home with me so he could explain everything, if he would. Charlie would be there but since Charlie can't see fae he won't understand or hear if we go to my room. Charlie eagerly invited Jacob in.

"Jacob! Come in, won't you have dinner with us?" Charlie chirped happily.

Jacob laughed, "Don't I always?"

Charlie and Jacob once again sat on our, now stained brown, white couch. It was old but comfortable and soft. Charlie's house was nice with the live in feeling. There was a mess everywhere but that was just part of the house now. Charlie had newly installed a plasma television with Jacob; they were glued to the television.

I prepared another simple pasta plate. They loved anything I cooked as long as it would fill them up. Charlie had taste buds, but Jacob, he ate so much, it was scary. I took out the butter, heavy cream, garlic, Parmesan cheese and parsley to make Alfredo Sauce. I carelessly boiled the water and dumped the pasta in stirring.

After I finished I left the Alfredo Sauce in a separate bowl for their own serving pleasure. Jacob came in immediate coming toward me to give me a hug. I was shocked at his braveness and started to back away. His face crumpled in false pain, "Bells, what was that about? I was just trying to get to my seat." He said as Charlie came in.

"Hm?" He asked simply. "I don't think Bella likes me much." Jacob said coming to a conclusion.

Charlie laughed, "You're the only one she talks about in her sleep." I blushed so hard, "CHARLIE!"

"What, Bella? I'm just telling the truth." He tried to plaster an innocent look on his face but failed miserably as a smile broke through. Jacob smiled at me. Oh my god, now he knows that I have secret feelings for him. I was going to kill Charlie in his sleep, just wait for the clock to stroke midnight.

I frowned, sitting down and started picking at my pasta. "How's school?"

After we were finished with small talk they started to talk about fishing. Jacob had then tried to include me in their conversation so he changed the topic on Mike Newton. Once I finished dinner I asked Jacob to come to my room when he was finished. Charlie paled and demanded a, "No," Jacob laughed, "Don't worry, Charlie, we won't be doing anything like _that_." Charlie eyed us warily before starting on his second bowl of pasta while Jacob started his fifth. Monster, I used to describe his eating, in a less serious and more playful manner.

I lay on my bed waiting for him to finish so I pulled out my Jane Austen book. I read Pride and Prejudice all over again. I only got up to chapter three before Jacob rapped the door twice and entered after I told him to come in. Jacob looked extremely uncomfortable, "Jacob why don't you sit down."

I hit the spot next to me on my bed and after a second of thinking he sat down, edging up to me. "Too close," I said laughing as his arm nudged into my side. I tumbled over in laughter as he tickled me. It ended just as fast as it came, "Bella what do you think I am?" He sat up straight and put some distance between us.

"Just what Jasper said,"

"So you're believing Jasper?" He stated with a tint of anger. His face was calm and serene and I particularly hated the face. His features froze as a frown etched into his face, he looked so far away that it frightened me.

"No, I've known and seen. From the beginning," He relaxed for a second before his face turned hard again.

"Why didn't you tell me?" His frown deepened.

"Why didn't you tell _me_? I didn't tell you because I've heard legends about the fae, and about how your people killed the people who could recognize and see fae. I didn't want to die, not yet, at least." I stretched out trying to relieve some stress and tension in my body. Today wasn't the best day possible on Earth.

Jacob's face seemed to get more pessimistic by the second, the frown deepening again. "Because than I would have to kill you, we don't torture people. We like it when people feel the least pain possible. Sometimes, though, we do like to let loose in the human world and cause some havoc. It's a hobby since we have nothing better to do." I was hoping he was telling the truth, because it did sound like the truth to me. Than again, Jacob is a good liar.

"Will you answer my questions? If I ask them?" I was really curious about a few things. "Okay," He obliged.

"Do you enjoy playing pranks on innocent civilians?"

"No, but that little booger Alice does. We don't pick on the most innocent of civilians. We play pranks on the ones who have done something bad in their lives. How do we know if they have? It's just an instinct and it always proves right. Like when Miss Isabella Swan stole her teacher's magnets in kindergarten." Jacob added.

"Hey! I was little!" I defended, "That's what everyone says," Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Question number two, do you have wings like the fae do in myths?" I was absolutely in love with wings. They were exquisite and enticing. "You shouldn't listen to human myths. Most of them are wrong and a lot of them are false, especially on vampires and werewolves. Some fae do and some don't, I am one of them that do."

"Can you tell me why?"

"In the beginning of our life there was only one of us, he was named Aedos. That one had wings, and with no other choice that male had to find a female to mate with. He ended up with a human named Venus. They had quite a few kids, 14 to be exact. 10 had wings, three didn't and one didn't make it. The chain continued on and on, but most fae mated with other fae, a select few went with humans. Hence the fae with no wings. When a fae and a human get together it is most likely that you get a fae child with wings than a fae child without wings. I come from a royal bloodline although my past is a mystery. That makes me the heir of the royal thrown." I listened to him talk waiting for it to sink in.

"You're… royal?" I stuttered.

Jacob shrugged, "I guess, Fae can also change others into fae. Most of the changed fae do not get wings but if they have a strong life force than they get wings. There are two ways to get changed. The one that I detest most, is just a simple bite, so get some fae saliva into the blood stream. It's a little like bloodsuckers but they have venom and their change takes three days. When humans get changed from fae it also depends on how strong the life force is. The usual amount of time it takes is one day and six hours. There is no real pain, just blackness for a certain amount of time.

The other way is a special mix of herbs and ingredients. The most common form of this mix is a drink, wine in specific.

"In my case I was born faery, the other fae do say that I really am something else. To tell you about the reality I am a werewolf. A hybrid; between werewolf and faery." A new round of questions bubbled up in my mind.

"Than doesn't that mean that you got changed when you were a werewolf?" I asked, confused.

"No, well, I'm not sure about that. My parent's would never allow me to talk about it. They would avoid the topic drastically. Sarah, my mother, would have a spasm attack. She would hyperventilate and freak out. I'm not supposed to question my true heritage. My fae parents might not to be my real parents, and one of them certainly aren't." Jacob mentioned sheepishly. "I do think I was born werewolf." He added.

"Aren't werewolves and vampires mortal enemies?" I asked and he answered, "Yes,"

"Why do you loathe vampires?"

"They have a horrible stench to them. They have a sickly sweet scent that's hard to describe. The closest I can get is that they smell like dozens and thousands of rotten cakes mixed with more rotten sweets and eggs, perhaps. To the bloodsuckers we smell like wet dog. That's the closest that they can get to our scent and vampires detest werewolves as much as werewolves detest vampires."

I laughed, "That's it? Werewolves and Vampires are mortal enemies because they _smell_ bad to each other?"

"There's more to it. Everything about them repulses werewolves. The fact that they drink human blood, the fact that they sparkle in the sun, the fact that they use their looks to lure in unsuspecting prey, the fact that they are actually dead, the fact that they-"

"I get it. They're vile creatures. Do fae have special abilities?"

"Some do, but that is extremely rare and so far just a myth. Some people might have been special from the beginning, like the fact that I'm a hybrid werewolf-fae. Against the will of anyone or thing out there was a hybrid fae-vampire. It's believed that Aro, one of the son's of Aedos and Venus, was caught by a vampire and changed. Aro than couldn't bear living with us, the fae, so he eventually left and we don't know whatever happened to him. The last letter he sent was actually a week ago. He was perky in his writing and told only a little on his 'brothers' before ending the letter in his signature. It was inhumanly perfect.

Once the elders received the letter they responded immediately. Few of them remembered Aro and the ones that did didn't remember him that clearly. The response wanted to know about everything in his vampiric life. The old fools are too curious for comfort. One day they'll make a terrible mistake and cause something horrible to arise."

I nodded again trying to take in all this information, too much it way too much. "Bells, go to sleep, If you have any questions you can ask me tomorrow. I'll be glad to answer. No one takes an interest in the life and history of fae. You're the first person I've ever told because everyone back home already knows if they've went to class-"

I moaned in impatience and pushed Jacob aside, though he didn't budge, and grabbed my pillow. I smothered my face in the white fluffiness pulling up my quilt. Jacob chuckled to himself and helped me get settled in bed before it went dark and I fell asleep.

**-o-x-o-**

**A/N: This is the longest chapter that I've written, so far (more than 3000 words, 3256). Be patient and please read all of the written text. This is my story so I have made Aro part fae. If you do have any questions about fae-werewolves-vampires feel free to ask them in a review or a PM. I'll collect questions (if there are any) and post them in the next chapter.  
This is taking a lot longer than I had expected. I will try my best to write as much as I can.**

**I just realized the error I made. It's fey, not fae; I like fae better. So, I'm leaving it at that. **


	12. the Pack

Chapter Eleven,

Chapter Eleven, the Pack

A/N at the bottom, R&R

Enjoy

**I'd Like to Thank all of my Supporters (reviewers)**

**Kelsey (Kranky Kranberry), orange219, Selene Night Prince, Razgfriz Leader, JaspersAngel, Shikiangel CerEbow, blinding-rainbows, deelovestwilight, BloodThirsty Butterfly, twilightcrazy123321, invisible2thecloudedmind, leastanhjf, pandorasnotebook, sampire, imprintofjacobblack, and yayme2012.**

**-o-x-o-**

Sighing deeply I turned over. Holy crow, it wasn't me that sighed…

"Bells, you awake?"

I shot straight up knocking whosever voice that called fme away. My breathing was ragged as it was scared out of my socks. I looked over to see a russet face facing back at me. Amusement covered the mans features. His dark brown eyes held a significant meaning that I couldn't decipher.

"Jacob… what are you doing in my bed? ARE YOU NUDE UNDER THE COVERS?" I threw my quilt at him trying to conceal anything I saw. He had broad shoulders and muscles everywhere. Russet color toned out his skin as I saw his chest rise and fall, his chest was hairless. He has an eight pack that I truly believe that Jacob got out on his own, without going to the gym or anything, it looked natural. He seemed to sparkle in the sunlight, his dark skin shining in the light aroused me. Further down a thatch of hair started to form as it turned downward and was abruptly cut off by my sheets.

I looked down at myself, to see in relief that I still had my clothing on. His smile didn't leave his face as I blushed long and hard from embarrassment.

"I have to go back…" Jacob said, his smile leaving.

"Why?" I startled myself for actually caring whether or not he was to be here. The truth was I really couldn't remember my life without Jacob, anymore. I was always content with my life before Jacob came. I had thought I already had everything I needed. That is, except Edward.

He sighed, "I've been here way too long. I have tasks to do and complete. My 'parents' ordered me to come back or find a bride. Seeing as I don't have one and you don't like me I have to go try again."

I stared at him blankly, "So you're just going to forget about me?"

"Oh no, Bells. I'll remember you forever. You'll always have a special spot in my heart. I'm a selfish creature and if I really could I would take you and lock you up all for myself, I would. In reality I have thought about doing that to you, but thought about the consequences. You would absolutely detest me, you would try to run from me, you would never look at me the same again, you would never smile at me, never touch, never try. Your whole opinion would change about me-"

"What if I wanted you to?" I whispered in a barely audible voice.

He raised his sexy eyebrow, "You want me to tie you up?"

"No! I meant…" I stopped watching his amusement. "What if I wanted to be with you?"

"Of course that could be rearranged. Just say the word." Instead of looking at him I stared at the ceiling. It was quite disturbing. There was a small crack forming in the corner of the room where wall and ceiling clashed. "Stop avoiding me," Jacob placed his unnaturally warm hands on my face and placed them on my cheeks. He inclined my head to face him and held my gaze, firmly. I shut my eyes not willing to be part of reality.

His slightly calloused finger stroked me lightly, "Open your eyes for me."

I couldn't help but obey him when he spoke so warmly. His dark pools greeted me affectionately. This time I knew I couldn't even look away if I had wanted to.

"Can we please talk about this later, after I go shopping?"

Jacob evidently frowned but agreed anyhow, "Fine. Where do you want to go?"

"We should go to that grocery store in Port Angeles. There isn't even a grocery store in this town." I frowned grabbing my necessities, not waiting for Jacob, and slamming myself into my car. I was happy that I hadn't managed to trip for the past 30 minutes.

We sat in a painfully awkward silence as none of us were willing to break the silence.

"I'll get a cart," Jacob rushed off. He looked utterly depressed. The walls of the store were blue and white with bright capitalized red letters saying "WALMART". One day, Walmart would certainly take over the world. I shook my head and locked up my red truck before trying to find Jacob.

After a while, with no Jacob in sight, I started to shop. Charlie was on a shortage of food because he would always invite Jacob over. I checked through the isles and went directly to the FROZEN FOOD section. If Jacob would really leave me I would need an Edward and a tub of ice cream. It was spring this season, as it was also hurricane slash tornado season. Not to be a pessimistic person but it was May and there had been an earthquake, a cyclone, five tornadoes and a volcano that had been dormant for 9,000 years erupted.

I shook those thoughts of bad events away and found some Ben and Jerry's along with some Häagen-Dazs. There were so many flavors to pick from so I got a couple of the most interesting or appetizing sounding ones. The "Chunky Monkey" and "Everything but the…" from Ben and Jerry's and "Caramelized Pear and Toasted Pecan" and "dulce de leche" from Häagen-Dazs.

Passing the cleaning necessities isle I went over to the snack foods. There I heard many boyish laughs. They were loud and clear and one I identified to be Jacob's. Did they really find it funny to see two grown men lash out at each other? They had life sabers in their hands that glowed and shined with the click of a switch. They growled at each other while the fiercer looking man jabbed the bulkier one in the stomach.

They gathered quite a crowd and it confused me that not one store attendant had told them to break it up yet. Though the answer would probably be in the fact that the group of men who looked like Jacob had taped up two store attendants and left them struggling on the floor.

I coughed loudly, on purpose, and got Jacob's attention. "Oh hey, Bells, my sweet," the other dark skinned boys cracked up when he said this. They were all had black hair though theirs were all cropped short, unlike Jacob's long hair. All the men were tall, only one matching Jacob's enormous height. The leanest one leant on the toy isle gasping for breath. The most carefree one –other than Jacob- has his hand on the sternest looking one. While Jacob stood next to the stern one beside Jacob was an extremely optimistic looking man and an eager one. The eager one looked like was he was about to explode with some unknown kind of existent.

The bulky one and the fiercest one were still jabbing at each other.

"This is Embry, the one that looked like he was hyperventilating. On my right is Jared, Sam," He turned to face the rest of the unnamed people, "On my left is Collin and Brady. The two immature ones over there are Quil and Paul." They all stopped momentarily to acknowledge my existence and went back to what they were doing. "I'm Bella." I muttered.

"Crap, I'm sorry. I forgot to get you your shopping cart." He grimaced when he saw me carrying all my items in a plastic red basket; again labeled "WALMART" in ugly white capitalized letters. "It's fine, you look like you're having fun."

"HIJACK!!" Paul –or Quil- he bulkiest one threw me over his shoulder causing me to drop all my ice cream and comfort foods before running off with me. I squealed in surprise but soon enough started to laugh as he tickled me. Now I was squealing in delight as I remembered, in my childhood I had always been picked up by Charlie and swung in the air. Jacob and Quil –or Paul- the one with the temper came after us. "I'm Quil," he laughed as well picking up on his pace as Jacob and Paul started to gain on him.

"Bella," We crashed into a high stack of toilet paper. Why do they even bother to stack them in a pyramid formation when it was the perfect movie crash down? Even though it was weird being on Quil's chest I didn't mind it that much and laughed hysterically. He was so warm, just like Jacob. Strong arms wrapped around my torso as they lifted me into their own grasp. I recognized the scent to be Jacob. The sharp maple pine and woodsy smell that he emitted comforted me.

Too soon Jacob let go of me and with Paul started to kick Quil, who was so helpless on the floor. He braced himself in fetal position. He used his hands to shield his face and his knees bent upward to touch his chest. "Don't touch her!" Jacob growled while Paul started laughing at Quil's defeat. "Aren't you being a little to harsh on him? It was fun," I said, amused with the situation.

"I'd hate to intrude, but you do know you have to pay for everything you wreaked, right?" The angry store manager fumed.

**-x-o-x-**

Manager Ken definitely had a soft spot for girls because he didn't even let me pick of a fallen stack of toilet paper or pay for all my spilled ice cream. He had blond hair that was graying in certain spots. He scolded the group of men and left me on a high pedestal to watch the boys, ordering them to clean and pay for so and so.

"Thanks for helping," Paul snarled at me.

"Stop bulling her!" Jacob demanded of him.

"You're not my Alpha," Sam smfacked him upside the back of his head. "I mean, _boss_." Paul snorted in annoyance. Jacob seemed to understand, slightly, but I was completely confused. Wasn't the term Alpha used in wolf packs? The leader of the pack?

The pack, as it was most appropriate to call them that because they really acted like one, invited Jacob and me to the bonfire. I was about to tell them I was busy, because I had to go meet Edward, but Jacob cut in for me and told me that _we_ were going. Together. I had called up Edward and told him I couldn't attend.

"I'm really sorry, but some last minute things came up." I told him.

His voice was cold and icy, "With Jacob?"

"Partly. Some guys down at LaPush invited me to a bonfire and they expect me to go. Even if I didn't go myself, I'm pretty sure they would charge into my house and abduct me. I don't need to be giving Charlie a heart attack every week. My clumsy attire already scares him out of his mind. Just like it scares you, sometimes you're more like a father to me than you're my best friend-"

"Alright, but promise me that you'll stay safe and rearrange another gathering with me?" He asked.

"Of course, you can do something with _Tanya_," I sneered her name in obvious disgust. Everyone hates her.

"Bella, it's not nice to make fun of or call people names behind their backs."  
"I wasn't doing any of that. Just suggesting something for you to do while I'm not with you, so you don't get bored." I stated innocently. "Bye, Edward."

"Goodby-" I flipped my phone shut, not bothering to listen to him. He was getting on my nerves. I knew he thought I was ditching him for Jacob, and that angered me. He never showed interest in me, he has Tanya, and now he's getting uptight all over again. I sighed trying to calm myself down. I loosened my tense and gripping hands that now had red crescents all over, left from my nails.

I heard five sharp knocks on the door, knowing it was Jacob. Glancing at the black and white colored clock it read four thirty. The pack had asked us to come early so we could meet the rest of the family; being all their relatives and the rest of the pack.

"Come in," I shouted going to my room to look for something simple to wear. I was only wearing gray sweats and a large sweat shirt. I put on a form fitting T-shirt, it was black with the letters "Bite Me" printed on to it. A picture of a bitten apple was also on the front of the T-shirt. Edward had given it to me on my birthday. I don't know where or why he got it, but he had a thing for vampires for a short while until he realized that they were "damned" and they were dead being forced into eternal life. Edward thought about that concept a long time and knew he would get bored of life sometime. If it was not a decade or a centaury that definitely sometime along the infinity that vampires live. My favorite jeans fit me snugly as they were also washed out and were worn out by the soles of my feet, I still liked them.

Jacob was at my door grinning in the mirror. I gasped and suddenly felt so exposed. Even though I was wearing clothing that well covered my body I still crossed my hands in front of my chest. "Jacob Black how long have you been there!" I demanded him to answer.

"Long enough to know that you wear polka-dotted panties," He said with a straight face at first but broke into another grin.

"You… Oh god, I feel so defiled."

"Oh come on! You're beautiful," He said as I blushed again.

"Can we please go?" Jacob had brought his Rabbit with him, as he talked about his truck for what seemed like years. He politely opened the door for me and shut if after me and got in himself. This car ride was a lot for comfortable, with the occasional tease. Now that Jacob was comfortable with me he told me about his homeland.

the Garden of Eden.

The supposed beginning of life, "As those bible things are correct, the Garden of Eden was the beginning of human life. It was also the beginning of all the other kinds of life. Plants, animals, faeries, and werewolves also known as Lycanthropy, vampires, witches, warlocks, centaurs, gnomes, dwarves, ogres, so many that it's hard to keep track of. The rarest species is actually the centaur. They have a very peculiar way of breeding and centaurs can only be born as males. Being that way, they have to find human mates. Few are willing and even than it's hard for human females to breed such large centaurs.

Now the Were species have an incredibly huge line, that extend almost everywhere. They all have a human form but like werewolves –the most known of the Were species- they have a counterpart. There are as many as werecats to wererats to weretigers.

The third largest species, second to the Were species and third to the human species, are vampires. There are two kinds of vampires. The first, most popular and most known type of vampire is the one that drinks human blood. The second have there own name, the "Vegetarians". These vegetarians don't have burgundy colored eyes; they have topaz, golden eyes. The vegetarian vampires are very rare, but there's a coven here and there that are vegetarian.

I've already told you about faeries, but there are the hybrids. The mixes. Most of the mythological creatures can reproduce but there are those that can't. One of those would be the vampires. Technically, they are dead, so that would be utterly impossible. We even have avian hybrids at the Garden of Eden. Though they had been genetically produced by crazy scientists they found their way to the Garden of Eden where they now reside. **(1)**

Do you want me to tell you their story?"

It took me a while to process all this information but I nodded, eagerly ready to learn more.

"The avian hybrid's date back to only a decade ago, but their story is widely known. Before they were given birth to the scientists had extracted some avian DNA and implanted it into a pregnant woman. When this woman gave birth to her child the child would have either a birth defect or a tiny pair of wings. The avian DNA was either unknowingly given to the pregnant women or given to the pregnant woman along with a bundle of money.

Once these avian hybrids were born they were taken into a test lab and put in cages of all sorts. Everyday they would be treated as no more than an animal and the cruel scientists tested on them. A young group of these avian hybrids escaped and after a few chases finally settled down. The most amazing this about them is that they the oldest, the leader, was only 14 while the youngest was at only eight years old.

Today, they would look to be teenaged. They females stopped growing when they reached 18 while the males stopped growing when they reached 21."

I felt bad for any eight-year-old that would have to go through something as troubling. While humans had a nice bed to sleep in, good food to eat, and even a good education and we took it for granted. I sighed, knowing I could do nothing about it.

"We're here," We stopped at a beach that was magnificently beautiful. It dazzled me almost as much as Jacob would. The sand was a mix of brown, white and black grains as they mixed together perfectly. The tide came in and out sweeping away any footprints that happened to be imprinted into the sand.

"JAKE! Bella! Welcome to La Push, though I doubt you haven't been here before." Embry greeted us. He was so cute, with the fact that he kept looking down and shuffling his feet. "It does feel familiar here. You wanted us to meet the rest of the family?" Jacob changed the topic rather quickly. Embry didn't seem to notice as they got into a friendly chat about cars. Jacob wanted to know everything that he could possibly know about them. It was quite entertaining watching them bicker here and there about what and what else not to use.

"Why you must be the notorious Jacob and Bella that the pack has been talking about!" A beautiful woman with dark russet skin and sparkling eyes smiled. Half-smiled, that is. She had full lips and long black hair but the other half of her face was deformed. There were deep scars running along down her face dipping into her neck than disappeared under her shirt. Even if she was half-deformed she was still prettier than me any day.

"I would be Bella, who might you be?" I tore my gaze from her face not wanting to make her uncomfortable.

"I'm Emily-soon-to-be-Uley," She laughed. Sam started laughing from the beach house they owned. It was quite large from the outside. When we got inside it was a little cramped. Every corner of the house seemed to be stuffed with some kind of material. With 9 large members in the house, make that 11 if you include me and Emily. There was another girl sitting with some of the pack members. She wore a scowl on her face, and looked at Sam with love and hate at the same time. She was pretty as well. With similar features to Emily, the russet skin and long dark hair.

"Did you guys know you feel more like my family than my own family essentially is?" Jacob stated.

"We are your family, don't you remember Billy?" Jacob froze when the name "Billy" was said.

"Billy?" Jacob's voice trembled.

"Yes, your father Billy…" Sam said with a suspicious and cautious look in his eyes.

"Can I see him?"

"Sure, he live closer inland, surrounded by trees… You do know how to get there?" Sam sighed, "I'll take you there." Jacob looked pained in the middle of thought. If Billy was his father wouldn't that mean that his father is also fae?

"One more question, Jacob do you know that you are a werewolf?" Jacob paled. "Yes," Sam shook his head and led Jacob away from me.

"It's okay, Billy's a nice guy. A little lonely but he's strong. Ever since Amber left him he's been so depressed. Your dad is his best friend and without Charlie I think Billy wouldn't have been here today. In fact, your dad saved Billy from being paralyzed from the waist down. He was there, for Billy, on the spot and tried to get him the best doctors. Instead of being paralyzed from the waist down he only broke his leg." Quil said.

"Charlie's never told me about Billy before or Jacob for that matter. They just appeared." I said a little confused. "Oh I bet he really did. He goes fishing with Billy at least once every week." I thought back to those little notes. As a matter of fact he had mentioned hanging out with Billy but I never paid attention to the details.

I set out to find Jacob, after I played Twister with the pack. I ended up groping Jared, Emily and Collin by accident. In return I got groped by Collin, Paul and Embry. Due to my clumsiness, when we all got settled I fell atop of everyone, ruining the game. Everyone one of us stopped playing feeling a little more dirty than we had when we started.

It was already eleven at night and Jacob still hadn't come for me. Than I knew something was amiss. "I've got to go find Jacob. He's was my ride here and he's definitely going to be my ride home." They laughed as they bode me farewell

I checked around Emily's house only to find Jacob's Rabbit still parked in front of the house. I scanned the area to see a spec of black in the distance, at the beach. As I walked closer and closer the figure became clearer. It was my very own sun gazing out on the waters, sitting on a piece of driftwood nestled in the sand.

He became alert of my presence one I snuggled up to Jacob's right side. "What's wrong?" I asked in a soft tone. "Nothing," He said pushing me away and walked up to the water. I was utterly startled. All of a sudden he's the one who's pushing me away.

"Jacob…" I wavered. He started to glow, an unnatural bright color. Red, orange, and yellow shades bounced off him as he was shaking in his spot. His long hair swished around madly, untamed by his usual hair band. Hair seemed to elongate everywhere from him. He seemed to grow larger in size and his face started to lengthen. "Jacob! What's happening!" I questioned madly. I was afraid of anything Jacob could do. He couldn't kill himself, I hoped he wouldn't.

"Please! Jacob, calm down!" A bright light blinded me momentarily and I latched myself onto him not willing to let go. The light started to fade as Jacob was fading along with the light. I looked at both of us disappearing together as Jacob looked like he was crying. I screamed out in agony as a stab of pain hit me. Darkness surrounded me as I gripped Jacob tightly. Unable to let go, unable to think.

**-o-x-o-**

**A/N: So what do you think? I think I have a right to own imaginary Amber :) Thanks to Kelsey for coming up with that name. It was either Amber or Carthage (names recommended by my buddies) Amber fit in perfectly. While Carthage was just plain random. Word Count! 4,125!**

**1) Avian hybrids... From Maximum Ride!**


	13. the Garden of Eden

Chapter 12,

Chapter Twelve, the Garden of Eden

**A/N at the bottom, R&R**

**Enjoy**

**-o-x-o-**

"Bells, you can open your eyes now. We're here." Jacob's calm voice reached my ears.

I had the most terrifying experience on Earth. Everything had faded away into an odd mix of color. We were in a tunnel that was mostly filled with black and blank content. It was like being suspended in space, without gravity and light. There was an occasional flash of color, most of the time that color was purple. Jacob had looked terrified that I had somehow came with him. I clutched him like death was approaching me. I was screaming profanities; as the first time in my life I was truly unsure of everything. If it had been any longer than the second that it was I might have gone crazy.

My eyes were shut tight and I refused to open it. Jacob stroked my back comfortingly as I sat on his arm like a toddler being carried by a parent. My arms were wrapped around his head while my head was buried in the crook of his neck. Consoling words were whispered over and over in an attempt to calm my overdriven senses.

"Jake…" I whined through my tears.

"Please? We're okay, you're safe with me." His firm hold on me tightened.

I cracked my eyes open slightly only to see a spark of colors and some stars shoot through. When my eyes adjusted I could see clearly. Wherever Jacob had taken me was similar to Forks. It was grassier and it was bright and shining. There was a surplus of undergrowth and vegetation. Unlike Forks there were barely any homes in sight. The only ones visible were either in large groups or spread out over a large distance. I would surely feint if I tried to walk the distances.

The houses all looked different. A few were Victorian homes which were tremendously large in size. There were some Lake Houses down by the watering hole and beaches. There were clusters in the trees that I could only guess were tree houses and nests. At another tree far off was carved out and made a home as I could see faint emit from inside the tree. There were large cottages and something that amused me greatly. There was a castle out in the distance that I could barely make out, but knew so. Even farther out there were tiny outlines of homes that I couldn't see clearly.

"Where are we?" I gasped at the beauty of wilderness.

"the Garden of Eden," Jacob responded.

"Why are we here?"

Jacob avoided my eye contact, "I lost control with my power. With you added into the mesh I just… exploded. I couldn't stand the fact that I let you see that part of me. That I dragged you into this."

"…Part of you?" My confusion showed through my voice.

"I'm not just a fae, as I said before, I'm part werewolf. I was also meant to be the _Alpha_ of the Pack back at La Push. The reality of my werewolf element really… pushed me over the edge. I never expected it to be true." I recalled back to seeing Jacob forming a dog's muzzle. I stared at him oddly, half expecting him to blow up; or become a werewolf.

"Hang on; I've got to teleport you to the Kingdom of Fae. Creative name, I know."

"Will it hurt?" I flinched, still not liking the idea of that tunnel.

"Don't worry, it'll be for less than a second. The less distance to travel the less time in the tunnel," Jacob knew me so well. He could tell at once my likes and dislikes.

"Hold on tight."

I gripped him hard thinking if I didn't I would fall off. He carried me bridal style this time as he said that it would be "easier" for him to maneuver around. I bet he would probably cope a feel while I was terrified. It only surprised me when he didn't. In my death grasp my nails dug into his back as, once again, I was amazed that he didn't even flinch. This time, I shut my eyes and felt a strong gust of wind hit me, taking my breath away. I gasped hurling my eyes open. We were in an incredibly different setting.

It was a cluster of small cottages. A few trees included as well, these trees giving off an eerie glow as the other tree I'd seen earlier had. I couldn't stop shivering as I knew that this place had to be infested with fae.

"Wow" I breathed in and out to steady my breathing.

"Yes, most fae live here. Some live in the human world that your people call "Earth" otherwise known as Gaea. The rest either live independently, elsewhere, or with another species." I needed sleep. The night before I came here was restless. I tossed and turned and knew I had nightmares. They involved Jacob, Edward and Jasper for some reason. There was a large mass of bulky along with Alice, Brandon and a dazzling blond; in my dream. She could have been on the cover of sports illustrated if she wanted to. I doubt she wasn't. I knew the bulky, brown haired, man and the blond female were both beautiful but I didn't see their faces in my dreams.

"Jacob?" A tinkling sweet voice said behind us. We both swished around, my head snapping back so quick I hurt me neck. "I knew you would be back today. The stars forecasted it." A black haired beauty smiled at Jacob. She looked incredibly young but had some mysterious wisdom about her. She looked at Jacob with love filled eyes that made a vile emotion rise in me. She wouldn't fit under the category of pale or tan, she was in between. Her nose was sharp and high and she had a round baby-like face. Her eyes were small but went well with her other features. She wore some kind of purple transparent robe around her body also wearing a white tunic under that.

"Nice to see you, mom, this is where the humans get such psychiatric ideas." His smile slowly faded, as I thought I was jealous for nothing. "Tell me, did you know about my werewolf culture? Is Heinrich really my father?"

"JACOB! Where did you get that information?" The angelic girl that Jacob's mother once was was now a crazed looking mad-woman. "You know very well that me and your father are real,"

"Since both of you are fae one of you can't be my parents. I am half-werewolf." Jacob's mother calmed down as she now looked like she was in intense pain.

"How did you know?" She whispered brokenly. It was a huge change from serenity and joy rapidly to anger than skipping to despair. I could almost feel the tangible anguish seeping off of her tall frame. She stood shorter than Jacob but taller than me by at least a half a foot. I felt like I was intruding on their important conversation. I immediately felt bad for peeping and tried looking anywhere but Jacob and his parent.

I could feel Jacob and his mother's gaze on me for a moment before they continued, "Billy." At that one name I heard rustling and movement. I tore my gaze from the lush green grass planted in the ground. Jacob had rushed to where his mother –Amber, as I remember him telling me- had laid unconscious on the floor. Running over to them I tripped over a blade of grass as Jacob held his mother in his arms but looked at me with fear. I thrashed out my arms for the impact and squeezed my eyes shut. I just hoped I didn't break anything.

I knew by now it was unnatural that I hadn't hit the ground and once again caused myself pain. I opened my one eye, squinting the other eye. He was giving me his infamous crooked smile.

"Even in another world you're still clumsy," His voice dripped with amusement.

I breathed out in relief relaxing in his arms, "Edward,"

"Why are you here?" Jacob demanded Edward answer him. That was a good question that started me thinking. Edward could be a mythical creature for all I knew. I blushed pushing off of Edward and muttering a slight 'thank you.'

"About that-"

"That dumb lard over there freaking transported us over here. Freaking faeries." I gasped when I saw Jasper. He was pointing his head, annoyed, at Alice who looked like she was caught stealing cookies from her parents cookie jar. She looked guilty and shamed as she kept her head down. That was the first time I had ever seen her lower her head to someone since the first day that I had seen her.

"Jasper, please, watch your vulgar language."

"Oh, pish posh, Eddie _darling_,"

Edward cringed before and after talking, "No problem, Jazzy _sweet cakes_."

"Those girls disgust me," Jasper sneered.

"Agreed," Edward said. "All but Bella…" He added after watching my irritation.

Jasper raised an eyebrow in our direction, "Bella has quite the crude vocabulary."

"Will you guys _shut up_?" Jacob hissed, "Alice, get Heinrich. Get Dr. Scholan's medical unit as well as Cattie," Alice nodded her head and called upon Brandon to help her. They vanished out of sight leaving a flabbergasted Edward. "How did she do that?"

"Is that really important right now?" Jacob sighed dabbing Ambers sweaty head with his shirt that he'd taken off. I had to say that his muscles were once again drool worthy. Now is not the time to be thinking about him that way, I thought pushing all naughty thoughts from my head. In the matter of seconds Alice had rounded up pretty much the whole town. On purpose or accident I did not know.

As the three humans (I hope Jasper and Edward were human), known as us, seemed peculiarly different from them. They all eyed us warily while quickly attending their Queen. "Jacob what happened? Who are they?"

"Amber feinted when I mentioned somebody. The girl is my Bella; the other two guys are… in my school. I guess Alice likes them enough to bring them here. The bronze haired one is Bella's best friend and Jasper, the blond, is… the new student at that school I signed up for." Intense heat filled my cheeks and I had to, once again, look downward in embarrassment.

I heard selective chuckling from the crowd, "It's nice to finally meet the mystery woman who has captured your true interest, and not lust. Hello, Bella dear, does your name happen to be an abbreviation of Isabella?" He walked over to me at Hello and I nodded my head, speechless. "Great, I'm known as the Summer King, you may call me Heinrich. As I prefer my given name over such a silly title as Summer King,"

It took a whole lot to guess that this man was Jacob's father. The only problem is that they did not look any bit alike. Heinrich was a tanned man and had wrinkles and permanent laugh marks. His hair was blond and ended just above his eyes. His eyes were small, as well, and he had accompanying features. What startled me the most was the fact that all the fae here were pretty. The females were never prettier than the blond bombshell in my dreams but definitely prettier than me and the other human girls back in Forks. I wasn't even sure I was still on Earth, and I probably am not.

It was also incredibly weird that when all the fae caught sight of the royalties they bowed their heads in respect. A few fell to the floor and mumbled undecipherable words. The ones on the floor nervously flailed their arms around as to if to try and get the royalties attention.

"Oh, dear! What happened to Amy? Jake?" Heinrich demanded his voice now in worry.

Jacob glared at his father, "Billy Black." His fathers voice instantly deflated and was now dreary, "Oh," Was the one word he said.

For the rest of the while Jacob and Heinrich both kept silent while working with Amber. Then they exchanged minimal words to maneuver Amber around. After a while they started to fight about the most idiotic things possible. First it was about where she would go, than who would carry her, then, randomly, her clothing.

"You thought I was foolish," Jasper muttered under his breath, but everyone heard.

Amber was really out of it, not to have wakened up to all of Jacob and Heinrich's screaming. I elbowed Jacob on the side only to hurt myself. "If you aren't going to help her I might as well." I held open my arms expecting Amber.

Heinrich held her lower half possessively while Jacob held her upper half possessively. "You're right." Jacob sighed handing her to her own husband, "I will be getting answers later. That's the least that you people can do."

Edward had moved closer to me, knowing that I wouldn't have been able to carry anything as heavy as a text book in my life. Anything over ten pounds was trouble for me. Jasper still looked annoyed at everything in sight. He glared at all the people around us. I remembered that Jasper knew, about the fae. Someone I could have shared it with, but now Edward knew too. Maybe not the whole story but no one knew the full story.

**-o-x-o-**

After Amber was properly seen too by highly skilled doctors they said she just feinted from shock. I could have told the world that.

People I didn't know had introduced themselves showed me around and introduced me to more people. I was given too much information and I couldn't process it all at once. I couldn't remember any one of their names.

Jacob's home was large. Larger than Edwards, larger than the one he had on Earth. The most popular style here seemed to be Victorian homes. Jacob had a large house but inside it was colored with technically anything and everything on the second floor. There were crates and boxes jammed in the corners. Papers were scattered everywhere and there were chairs, computers, televisions, fake and real plants, clothing, office supplies (pencils, pens, binders, and all that) and so much more.

An amazing thing was the main floor (the first floor) was spotless. Everything was neatly placed and decorated with a carpet and patterned wall paper. The ceiling was high as I thought it was for Jacobs size. I've never ventured into the basement and I don't think I would ever want to. If I had stepped outside my room without an escort I would get lost. Edward and Jaspers rooms were beside mine while Jacobs was directly facing my room.

They had given me my dream room. Each separate wall was painted with a different technique. The color scheme was indeed blue and green. It looked like a winter forest scene in my very own room. The ceiling was high and painted a sky blue, matching the weather outside, with clouds painted on top as well. My bed was huge, king-sized, the sheets velvet blue. The rug was midnight blue for a certain portion of the room, than running alpine green in areas under closets, cabinets, nightstands, bookshelves and under the bed.

With no books to read I got bored. At first I went to bed and just lay there, staring at the room. I got up and went to the window. The sight outside was of great and wide forests and I saw a lake far in the cluster of trees. When I was little I used to have little escapades. When my parents put me to sleep and left me I would either read under the covers with a flashlight or climb out of my second floor bedroom and play explorer in the forest outside of Charlie's house.

I'd never been so high up while in a house before. I almost fell back when I saw the distance from the ground up to my window.

It was a long way down.

It was a good thing that I was in an adventurous mood. I didn't want to get lost by walking out my door so I cut some bed sheets up, where I got the scissors I don't remember. Did I feel bad for cutting up the sheets? Yes. I tied them to a sturdy chair and dragged it to the window.

By the way I cut the sheets it was just long enough to reach the near bottom. If I jumped off I would be okay. I just hoped my clumsiness wouldn't kick in. I tied the sheets to the window and secured it with triple knots. Making sure the sheets wouldn't untie under my weight I made my way through my room and to the window. I pushed the smaller window open, if I used the huge window the chair would have fallen out with me. I threw the sheets out the window and watched the light blue sheets fall down.

I threw myself feet first outside of the window gripping on the sheets tightly. My flats tapped on the outer wall as I made my way down as quickly and efficiently as I could. Half way through I felt my grip loosen. Being out of practice so long had an effect on my body. Desperately trying to grip on tighter my grasp seemed to loosen. I was too terrified to close my eyes this time as my hands slipped on the cloth. I saw one story go past me as time went slower than usual. I saw someone sitting in the room below mine. It looked like Edward and Jasper but I couldn't tell for sure. A soft sprung stopped my decent.

I looked down below me to see I'd fallen into a comfortable, soft pile of bushes. I laughed hysterically at my luck. Time passed at its regular pace again; after a few minutes passed, I had calmed down enough to get up and walk into the forest.

Everything was like magic, and I doubted it wasn't. The trees sparkled when I touched them. Leaves, branches and left behind debris crunched beneath the soles of my feet. I ventured farther and farther into the forest seeing interesting birds chirp from the trees. Soon enough I came upon a clearing. The lake.

It sparkled brighter than the trees under the touch of sunlight. The sun wasn't high in the air anymore as it started to wane down. My breath was once again punched out of my body as I clashed into a near by tree.

A strongly muscled and cold body pushed me, hard, against the tree. My breath wasn't coming back as I gasped harder and harder. I was on the brink of darkness when I saw my captor.

There he stood with a sneer on his face.

**-o-x-o-**

**A/N:****I really do hope that ending was cliffy enough for you readers. Can anyone guess who it is?**

**Again, if you are confused by _anything_, anything at all, feel free to ask me. If it's a good question I'll answer it in the next chapter to make it clear to everyone and if it's just something that confuses you, yourself, I'll send you a PM.**


	14. Vampire Coven

Chapter 13, Vampire Coven

Chapter Thirteen, Vampire Coven

**A/N at the bottom, R&R**

**Enjoy!**

**-o-x-o-**

"What's a human like you doing here?" An inhumane flowing voice asked none too politely.

The man was beautiful, I might have been saying that everyone here is beautiful but he beat almost all of them by a long stretch. His skin was olive-toned beneath his pale complexion, his hair a glossy black and cropped. He was of a medium build, hard-muscled, of course, but nothing next to the brawn of the man who I conjured up in my dreams. When he spoke he exposed a flash of gleaming white teeth.

"Um… I was… I came from… the fae…" I stuttered amazed that he looked even better than Edward, maybe not better, but could definitely rival him.

"A young human of the fae, bad move. James would definitely be interested in you. I know his type of blood, and you're it." He threw me over his back and started running. It was exhilarating but crazy. The trees whirled by and formed into blurs. I started screaming bloody murder. The world, in which was now very unknown to me, was a dangerous place. I pounded on his back with the little energy I had left took it out of me. He stopped causing me to thrash around and slid suddenly. I was gasping so hard for air and was terrified. What the hell is he?

He lived in a huge castle-Pennsylvanian like castle. Like Count Dracula had… god, could he be a vampire? Are vampires real? Jacob had mentioned them being real. That wasn't possible, he was outdoors while the sun was still partially up. He would have burned to death. I reminded myself most myths were false.

In my head I was making up death wills and notes. For some reason I started with the young (looking) boys in my life. Really weird, this world must be getting to me. Or, I'm already crazy slash delusional and this is _my_ world.

Jacob, I must say that you are sweet, charming and funny. I regret never going out with you. You can have half my heart.

Edward, I've always had a crush on you. You were always the gentleman, though, and stayed with your girlfriend. I regret never confessing to you. You can have the other half of my heart.

Jasper, you are a rude little thing. We could have been good friends if we gave it a shot. That would have been an impossible thing. If you want a piece of my heart you will have to fight Jacob or Edward for it.

Charlie and Renee, my parents, As Police Chief Swan you will probably spend your whole life searching for me. I know that you'll never find me as long as in this world. I want you to live and die in happiness and peace. Sorry if I ruined your life. I'll love you, remember you, for eternity. Dear mother, I'll always love the childish, young, you inside an older body. I'll just never really know why you prefer younger men.

Alice, Thanks for adding some spark into my life.

Brandon, no comment.

I made some others for fellow students like Angela, teachers, pets, animals and anything else I could think of. At one point I started thanking inanimate objects like my bed and a few books.

The man who captured me was dragging me along with no effort at all. I struggled furiously but it had no effect on him, he passed along as if I had kept still. Only when I screamed did he flinch. "Shut up, you insolent little girl. You will obey me or I shall drain you _now_." I paled thinking how horrid it would be. They were really vampires.

"Well, well, well what wonderful delight have you brought me this time, Laurent? The scent seems so familiar."

I looked up to see a man slighter than Laurent, his light brown hair, cropped like Laurents, and regular features both nondescript. His eyes, though completely still, somehow seemed the most vigilant. His eyes were different, too. They weren't brown, black, blue or even green, but a deep burgundy color that was disturbing and sinister. His eyes seemed to change when he saw me. His eyes widened as now he was more alert than before. He wore a black suit with the top few buttons undone and tie loosely around his neck. Anyone could see his glittering chest. He stood barefoot, his dress shoes placed on the floor.

"Isabella Swan? Bella?"

"W-What? How... did you know my name?" I stuttered.

"BELLA!" The man got off this high, purple, throne and he disappeared. My mind shouted disgust as the color purple stood for royalty. Again, something cold and hard tackled into me. I fell to the floor. The brown haired man moved quicker than Laurent.

"James! What are you doing?" James was pinning me to the floor, his body on mine. It was disturbing to be able to feel _all_ of him against me. His arms and legs were on either side of me, his head in my hair, on top of my head. He was tall compared to me, than again everyone was tall compared to me. He sniffed me, _sniffed_.

"You still smell as good as you used to all those years ago. Only… better, more defined." He started to stroke my sides. It frightened me greatly. When he started touching my breasts I screamed, "GET THE OFF OF ME!"

He ignored me, "Where did you find her?"

I hadn't noticed but there was a woman with hair a startling shade of red. Since she was far away that was all I could tell about her. As she came closer at an alarming rate I saw more detail. The woman was wild, her eyes shifting restlessly between Laurent, James and me. Her chaotic hair was quivering in the slight breeze that came in through the open door. Her posture was distinctly feline. I prayed to god none of these people would hurt me.

"She was in the forest, by herself. I smelled a distinct scent of other people but other than that, I doubt she was with anyone else. Probably just taking a stroll out in the woods, though I do not know why." He got it right.

"Remember when I told you I had an infatuation with a human girl?" Laurent and the female nodded. "This is her."

The room we were in looked larger than Jacobs, but I had no way of being sure. The ceiling was high like the one back at the faes castle. This room was positively huge. As far as I could see it had endless hallways and corridors striking everywhere. The room was a cold and dark blue all around. It was more like a gray color, the color of cement. I shivered at the cold of the room and the cold of the person atop of me. He was not like any other males body, he was cold, like a dead corpse. The lighting was bad and I doubted there were even electrical lights in the room. The only light came from the stain glass windows, amazingly able to pour through. All three vampires (they were all pale with red eyes, so I inferred they were all vampires) sparkled in the dim light.

"What?" Laurent and the female demanded.

"Please, let me go. What are you going to do with me?" My plea was weak and meager compared to the vampire's voices. I was sure they heard me because James propped himself up and started to look into my eyes. The eerie red color made me cringe as I looked away. I couldn't see it but I knew he was frowning.

"Open your eyes for me." My eyes were pushed harder together because of fright.

It was obvious that he was angry. The weight came off of my body and I was pulled up. Due to the sudden change my eyes shot open. I was once again pressed against James' body. Hatred was leaking out of the female that was now standing beside Laurent. Oh damn, she must be with James. I don't even know what I did to get his attention. I just knew I didn't want it. Chanting a mantra over and over helped me keep my mind off of this situation.

"Come, I'll give you a tour of this castle." With that he picked me up, bridal style. It made me angry and I thought, Only Jacob can do this to me! He picked up speed and made it out of this room, muttering "Go away, Victoria," before continuing his brisk pace. Were all mythical creatures this rich? Everywhere I went, there were huge homes. This one was no different. When we got into a corridor it was completely dark. I couldn't see the walls or even my hands. The only thing that I could really see was those shining crimson eyes.

"This is, obviously, the corridor." He opened a door and the light that came through hit my eyes, blinding me for a second. This room was different from the other ones. It was vivid red and green. The room was retro. The walls were green and everything else was either red or a shade or tint of red. **(A/N: Please note that there is a difference between a shade and a tint I was forced to do a design project in **_**Nutrition**_** class, get a clue A shade is a darkened color while a tint is a lighter color. So a shade of red would be dark red and a tint of red would be pink. Sorry for the interruption, please continue.)** "Victoria's room," James sneered and closed the door opening yet another one. This one was purple and gold. It was big, again, and it was pretty. "Laurent's room." The door closed and we walked down the unlit corridor.

The next room ignited my interest. The walls were the same cement gray as the first room I was brought to but the décor was remarkable. Everything else was either black or white. The bed, chairs, drapes, closets, door and lamps were black. The floor was also black. The contrast of James' incredibly pale skin, his paleness could rival mine, against his black and white theme was extraordinary. Leather chairs and velvety soft bed material were looking inviting.

Glinting in the light, the thing that caught my eye was the picture frame on his bed stand. There was a little girl about the age of four or five. The scenery was green, as the girl must have been in either a park or forest. She was smiling brightly back at me. Her luxurious brown hair tied back in pig tails. Pink touched her cheeks and her outfit. In the background was another person that I couldn't make out but I knew who the little girl was… Me.

Still being held in James' arms he threw me onto the bed with what he would probably consider tenderness. I knew whatever was in stock for me would be terrible. He crawled back over me resuming the position we were in earlier. His movements were always cat like, I was his prey and he was the tiger-like-hunter.

My heart pounded wildly, this might be crazy but I swore James could hear it. He grinned proudly as if he's won the Nobel Prize.

His hands found my face as he started to caress my cheeks, "You have no idea how tempted I am to eat you right now."

I froze; he was going to kill me! James' lips suddenly touched mine. As revolted as I was, I kissed back. I had no control over my movement. As of this moment I hated my traitorous body. He was so cold! James must have thought I meant it because his tongue shoved into my mouth. It was cold and hard like the rest of him, but it was also wet. I could feel his sharp teeth touching my lips and thought about how easily he could hurt me. Just a slight move of his lips and I could die. Or worse yet, become a vampire. I didn't want to be a vampire and suck blood out of innocent people. I feint at the sight of blood, I'd be a pretty messed up vampire.

My breath ran out as James pulled away from me, "You're delicious," He grabbed my hands and tied them together with a tie that he was wearing. Than with some black fabric he tied my legs, apart, to the bed post. My body was splayed out in an upside-down Y figure. I bolted around to try to get loose and only made James chuckle.

His lips moved down to my collarbone. I was shivering in panic as his tongue shot out to lick me there. I prayed, again, that it would be alright. That someone would come and save me. Jacob would come, or Edward, or even Jasper and Alice.

Instead of what I thought was to come he just nipped lightly, not enough to draw blood, but for me to feel something. James moved lower, watching my reaction with those horrid eyes. He tore off my clothing easily with just one try. My shirt fell off in pieces and was thrown in a dark corner of the room. I screamed.

"Listen, this is your choice. You can either make this an enjoyable experience or… it could hurt, a lot. If you want it the easy way, all you have to do is cooperate with me. Try, even a little, to displease me and it will be the hard way." I tried to kick around and get him off of me. I was desperate now that I knew what he was going to be doing to me. I hadn't even realized that he had raised his hand out of my futile attempts to escape him. He gave me a light slap on the face. I knew to him it was light, but to me it stung. Stung, like the fieriest pits of hell. I moaned in pain.

"You like it rough? You're getting it." He whispered against me.

He tore off the rest of my clothing leaving me stark naked. It took me a lot to hold back my tears. I knew they would come anyway. James started to pet my roughly, physically, everywhere. Not being able to hold it in any longer I burst out in tears. Crying only seemed to make James ever more aroused as he started to remove his clothing.

I had to make my last plea, "No, please. Please, please, please, no. I beg you, don't do this." His hands moved down rapidly as he stuck a finger into my womanhood. "It hurts……it hurts…… oow, it hurts!" I sobbed but he began moving over me strongly as he ignored my cries, the pain quickly centered in my most private place and I, once again, struggled briefly before surrendering to his greater strength and lying there passively while he pumped into me mercilessly.

James smacked his lips together as if he had tamed me and pulled his fingers out of me. Grinning once again he shoved his length into me. It hurt, not more than his fingers did at first contact but hurt. I felt like I was being torn in two, maybe more. Being full, of James, it hurt my mentality. Once he was in he started to withdraw. _Thank god, _my mind whispered in a cruel kind of joy.

His arms gripped my waist tightly. He was holding on so tightly I was sure I would have bruises or maybe even permantent damage.

My thoughts were shattered once he plunged back in. I screamed in agony as James made no attempt to muffle my screams. It was like he wanted the world to hear how he was torturing me. Digging moon crescents into my hands, my nails drove deeper. My pointless go at taking my mind off the pain in my lower regions, failed. The hands that held my waist now pulled and pushed me against him, it gave him better leverage and hurt me more. James just drove harder and harder to the point I felt like my mind was shutting down.

I didn't know what the worst part was. The fact he was raping me, or the fact that I was responding to him. After a while I started to move against him, believe me it still hurt, but my body was crazed. My mind was no longer in control of my body as I started to spasm. I was in masochist torture. As my mind was shutting down I imagined a better place. With the people I love, with the people who care for me, and the people who even bothered to try to communicate to me. All the nice people I've known were there. Jacob, Edward and Jasper stood out the most. Before I could think any further cold spurts of liquid flew inside of me while I exploded myself.

My eyes were wide open but my mind was in a far off place as I started to cry. Vaguely aware of James leaving the room, he gave me a kiss on the head and lips. I cried and cried for an unknown amount of time. Among the time I mourned I had fallen asleep. I had welcomed that darkness with eager arms.

**-o-x-o-**

**A/N: Did you expect her to get raped? Well, I didn't. If you are asking for my age (You are probably thinking about how old I am now that I've written this) I'm not giving that away. I do think that no one of any age should write rape, but hey, I'm in a bad mood most of the time. A way for me to channel those horrific feelings are through writing. At Bella expense I can let loose, a little. **

**Mini-thanks to Kelsey for inspiring the cat-like ideas. Hint hint: tiger-hunter thing… **

**Word Count: 3,070.**


	15. Damsel in Distress

Chapter Fourteen, Damsel in Distress

Chapter Fourteen, Damsel in Distress

**A/N at the bottom, R&R**

**Dedicated to Book-Luver-Girl, xXxJazRainexXx and Razgriz Leader for reviewing.**

**Enjoy!**

**-o-x-o-**

**Jacob's Point of View**

Edward was really getting on my nerves. He couldn't see fae so he was always confused. Jasper had to be with him everywhere and explain what was going on. It was most freeing when I was in my fae-form. Being a human for a long length of time made me stiff all over. I stretched out my muscles and relaxed.

Amber had woken up just a few seconds ago. She was still readjusting her eyes and body. "How do you know about Billy?" That's the first thing that she said just as she woke up. I roll my eyes, "As my father he recognized me at first sight." I said absentmindedly.

"I really do love him, if that's what you're thinking." It was. Why would I have a father on Earth and a mother in the Garden of Eden? "It just couldn't be. We loved each other so much, but it wouldn't have worked out. I wasn't strong enough to face it, I was afraid. I also love your father, Heinrich. I do dream of what it would have been like with your biological father, but I can't go back-"

"Yes, you can. Billy still loves you. You're all he thinks about. You're his imprint; he has to love you for the rest of his life." I argued.

"He let me go, at that time. He didn't fight for me, he stayed with his pack. He is the Alpha, all he had to say it 'stay' and I would have." Amber said in tears.

I sighed, something I seemed to be doing a lot lately, "You don't know how devoted wolves are. We have to, we are forced to. The bonds between wolves are unbreakable. Billy told me he was young and confused. The thing he wishes most is to go back and time and keep you with him. The one selfless thing he'd done he regrets. He needs you, he's like a zombie. I know he wasn't like that before because the pack has shown me first hand. You are happier with him. When you're here you seemed confined and I have always seen you like that. It's like you were missing something that you needed, if you just gave him another chance and went back to see him it could be. He didn't -doesn't- know where you were or how to contact you, he was hopeless. That's why I told him of his ability to come here, he'll be here at twilight."

"What? He's coming here? Oh my god," Amber started crying tears of happiness. I know she really wants to see him. She just didn't know when, how, or if it was a good choice.

Sending her a reassuring smile I left her alone to prepare. Heinrich would be heartbroken, but I doubt he can be worse off than Billy was. Billy was positively ecstatic when I told him he could see Amber again.

_Flashback…_

_Sam and I had gotten into his black pick-up truck. He kept on a stony expressionless façade till we got into the car. He smiled and started to tell me about Billy._

"_Billy's been lonely all along. Your mother had sent him pictures of you growing up every year. Billy cherishes them like it was you yourself. The problem with the letters is he's been getting was there was no return address. Never being able to find your mother, he's grown more and more depressed. In one letter that she sent, she included a full colored picture of her and where she was._

_No one could find or tell where she was. It is a beautiful place, sunny and green. It broke Billy's heart to see that the love of his life was with another man. He's wanted to meet you for as long as he can remember. He prolongs his life just to hope that he can meet you and your mother." I was a little twitchy at myself being so silent. "We're here."_

_We came up to a little house that was painted red and had a light blue roof. It looked just like a farm house. I was thinking about bringing Bella here but decided against it. If I didn't know anything about it she probably wouldn't either._

_We walked up to the steps and Sam knocked on the door. "Coming, coming," a voice echoed to us. A man in his late twenties opened the door. He stood tall and proud _**(A/N: In my fiction, he's not handicapped and he's young)**_. I could see where we were related. I obviously got my russet skin and my eyes from him. Most of my features reflected off of his. "Is there any problem?" He asked only looking at Sam. His voice was cold and dead. The last thing I expected. _

"_No, but there's someone I'd like you to meet. This is Jacob… Black." Billy was a little surprised at the use of his last name being used on someone else, me. His eyes landed on me as emotion flared through his hard eyes. First was confusion, love, anger, than warmth and hope._

"_My son?" Billy asked both of us. Sam and I both nodded._

_The next movement surprised me as well. He moved forward and embraced me in a vice-tight hug. It was impossible not to feel awkward when this man I barely knew was sobbing into my shoulder. He ushered me in and made me take a seat while he explained a few things._

"_Amber… She is my life. She's all I live for. Have you ever heard of imprinting?" I shook my head as a no._

"_Imprinting is like love at first sight. You find your soul mate. It might sound corny but it's true. It's feels wonderful, as if your gravity is no longer the Earth, or whatever else, keeping you onto the ground. Your gravity is now that girl-your soul mate. I lost mine due to young foolishness." I knew one person who I'd ever felt that way. That girl still has my interest._

_"Does that mean Amber is your imprint?" I questioned something that should have already been obvious._

_"Yes, she is." He said solemly, launching into a story of how they met._

He had than told me about his history, the wolves history, and our life long enemy, the cold ones. If I had been any other human I would have thought this was a bunch of baloney. I told him about the Garden of Eden, the beginning of more than just one species, but all species. All things alike have the ability to get there. It was quite simple. The only thing that was necessary was hope and the right knowledge.

Walking through the empty hallways I made my way back to where everyone else was standing. Edward and Bella snuggling each other, reading, on a loveseat while Jasper was trying to get away from Alice. My anger and jealousy enflamed as I could see Edwards eyes were filled with love while Bella was completely oblivious. I closed our distance quickly and pulled Bella off of him. Bella was startled and Edward was angry. "What's your problem?" Edward glared at me, only to be confused that he couldn't see anyone.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked starting straight into my eyes. I looked away, "I want you to meet some people."

"Jasper, what's happening?" Edward asked.

Jasper used his favorite movement, the rolling of his eyes, "Jacob pulled Bella away from you because he got jealous. Now he wants Bella to 'meet some people'." Jasper resumed pushing Alice away. **(A/N: If you're confused about Jasper, I'll just say he has a huge personality change. Because of the fae he's cautious of everyone. Since he knows that Alice is a fae he detests her. He can't stand her and he would really rather be dead. Making this up on the spot, I'll say his mother made him promise never to commit suicide)**

I bombarded Bella with the names of everyone we passed. I could tell Bella couldn't pay attention with the dozens of people she met in less than a minute. There was Deanna, Catalina, Cattie, Mario and Luigi **(A/N: I HAD to add that)**, Randy, Travis, Anne, Maria, Alexander, Richard, Nicholas, Morgan, Christopher, Daniel, Elizabeth, Danielle, Robert, Chrysanthemum, Benjamin, Howard, Franklin, and a few whose names were not worth the mention.

Heinrich came up to me when Andrew was flirting with Bella. "I need some help, with the paperwork. Report to my office when you get Bella away from Andy," he said, than left. I pulled Bella away from Andrew and gave her a kiss on the lips. She responded to me with a slap. It didn't hurt physically but it did hurt my ego. Andrew left sniggering at me. I pouted at Bella and she glared back, "I'm not ready, yet." We made our way back to Bella's assigned room. I had a feeling she would like it.

"I have to go, I'll be back later. As quick as I can," I kissed her cheek and ran off.

_Dad_ was in the ever boring and cramped office. Papers were literally everywhere; on the wall, handing off the ceiling, on the floor, desk, seats, and Heinrich's hands.

I sighed grabbing the nearest pile and looking them over. It was simple paperwork, just so much of it. People all around wrote about the smallest problems. For instance, Mister Fernandez, apparently, has a problem with his cow. Where he got one, I do not know. His cow wouldn't do as he ordered, why? Obviously because the cow can't understand English. After three torturous hours of paperwork I had Alice substitute for me. She sent me a big scowl, probably for taking her away from Jasper.

I walked through the hallways once again looking forward to spending time with Bella. Sigh, Bella. She was so naïve and beautiful, if only she could see herself in a better light. She had mahogany hair that flew down in waves. She would always use her hair as a veil for her embarrassment. On days she couldn't control her hair she'd tie it behind her head with a hair band. She had a cute button nose and large, wide eyes. Her lips were full and plump, not up to a big disgusting amount, but attractive and perfect. Blue was a perfect compliment with her skin as long as it was a dark blue. She was skinny with curves in the right places and was just… perfect. Bella was perfect, selfless and caring. Who could ask for a better person?

"Bells?" I knocked on her closed door getting no reply. She must be asleep. I knocked a little harder, calling out her name once more. No reply. Now I was getting worried.

"Open the door or I'm beating the door down!" My voice rose as my worry did as well.

No reply.

I knew if I did break down the door I would get a lesson about destruction of house property in a bit so I picked up the oh-so-secretly placed key right below the doors mattress. I thought it looked incredibley weird to have a rug slash carpet atop of another carpet. Though I had no say in it I always gave in my two cents. **(A/N: I love that line. My friend, Clare's, teacher, Mr. Fitz, actually gave her two pennies, saying, "Here's my two cents.")**

When the door clicked open Bella was gone. "Bella, this joke is going way to far." I warned her looking in her closet. She wasn't there. I looked under her bed, she wasn't there. I went to her personal bathroom and she wasn't there either. Opening the door I looked out both ways to find no one in the hallway. A gust of wind swept into the room, blowing my hair around. That's it! I ran to the window and saw a mount of dark blue sheets descending down to the near bottom of a pile of bushes. The fabric was swirling in the wind, outside the window.

Shit! I cursed both mentally and than out loud.

I ran through the hallways not even caring for the fact that any little fae could hear me curse. When I found Edward and Jasper reading in the same room I told them Bella had run away. Edward looked furious while Jasper sighed in relief. "Thank god, I thought she would never go," I slapped him upside the head and told him to find some people to go and search for her. I assembled a large search party to head into the woods.

"One-third of you go to the left. One-third of you go to the right and the rest of you go center. Search all crooks and crevices, search high and low, and leave no where unlooked. The girl you're looking for is about 5'4". She's human, has brown hair and eyes and will definitely be stubborn. Her name is Bella, Isabella Swan. Scatter." I demanded everyone who bothered to come here. If I didn't find Bella I would feel horrible. I'd brought her here and then lost her. Edward insisted he come with me, Alice, Jasper and my parents all divided themselves along the groups.

Running through the forest I gained speed. A revolting smell hit me. It was like thousands of rotten sweets, no, millions or even billions. Mix that with a whole bunch of puke and sewer smell and you've got something better than the scent I smelled.

The scent made me furious.

The most startling thing happened. My body overheated as I was smothered in red rage. My bones crackled as pain took over me. Everything seemed to grow. I could feel hair emerge from me rapidly as my muzzle also lengthened. Claws replaced my hands, as my nails were sharp as a wolf's was. I stood taller than usual as I staggered back at the change in altitude. I was suddenly much bigger and taller. My senses also improved. I could smell everything now; even the disgusting stench was more potent. To take my mind off of it I listened to the sounds of the wild. I could hear birds chirping in the trees tiny and large animals alike moving around.

I could also hear the screech of a human girl, BELLA! Being rash I would have rushed to her rescue, that's what I wanted to do. I knew I wouldn't stand a chance against the unknown, but this wasn't the unknown. It was a vampire, more than one vampire, and I would need more than myself to defeat them. If I did try to go there I would get killed… and acting upon pure instinct I rounded the scent. As I drew closer and closer my senses flared, I'd have to dispose upon these filthy monsters that were keeping my Bella hostage. Bella shouldn't have wandered out. I told her to be safe, and what does she do? Go looking for trouble. Than again, Bella was a hot Damsel in Distress. In my mind I willed and hoped that nothing bad would happen to her. She couldn't get changed, my heart dropped, we would be eternal enemies.

I came up to a large cement built castle. Having to say it, I was not impressed. It reminded me of those old and faux vampire movies.

Reaching the doors they slammed open on their own accord. Now that was impressive.

After I got in the doors closed behind me, cliché. The scent was the strongest in this room. The room was huge. There were two pale, glowing, figures stalking over to me. "Ugh, stupid wet dog. I hate werewolves. They are so damn annoying." The red haired leech sneered. "I couldn't say any different about you bloodsucking bastards," I said in my head regretting the fact that they couldn't hear my remark.

"James," the female whispered. Another leech, that had light brown hair, walked graciously down the steps that I hadn't bothered to notice before. He was grinning at the other two leeches, "She was tight." The possibilities ran through my head as I came to a conclusion. The fucker raped Bella!

Snarling, I launched myself at him. "Wow, where'd the dog come from? I thought you guys let a skunk in." He stopped talking as he had to concentrate on trying to beat me. I threw my jaw open and started to bit at him. My strongest urge was to rip his head off. Either he was surprised or lacked great talent because I was tearing him apart. The other two parasites tried to get me off of him, almost succeeded, actually.

"Don't intervene!" James scoffed.

"Shut up, you have no say in this. You're loosing to a mongrel!" The dark haired male shouted, this time pulling me off and throwing me into one of the walls. I crashed through the weak walls and fell onto the green grass outside. The dark haired male and red haired female stalked me and even then I didn't go without a fight. Though it was two against one I would have to say I was winning against them. With a little fae power I paralyzed them for a crucial second at a time. Now three against one was unfair. James sunk his teeth into my chest tearing a streak all the way down leaving me gasping on the floor.

He'd gone a little too deep. Along with my other injuries I could barely get up. I was panting madly but I still had to fight them off. James gave me another hard blow to my stomach, right in my deep gashes. I flew back into the castle wall and fell on its carpeted floor. Fuck, fuck, fuck! I couldn't get back up.

James was sniggering, "You think you could take down three vampires by yourself."

Due to weakness I transformed back into my fae state. I spat blood at them, and it just revolted them, like I wanted it to. "Yes, I could have. If you had stayed down I could have taken down the other two than came back for you." He shook his head in denial.

"We should end his life already. The stench is really getting to me." The red haired female sneered. I tore off a big portion of her wild hair, leaving her looking like a train wreak. I had gotten the black haired leech's leg off and tore a huge gash on his back. James had a life endangering gash in his neck. It was bloody and his tissue was toren. I was surprised that he could still talk. I had torn off James' arm.

"Patience, Victoria," James walked up to me and put his boot on my neck, stopping my flow of breath. I took in deep ragged breaths but he just pushed down harder and stopped my breathing all together. I started to see black stars cloud my vision till the boot was suddenly pulled off of me. My breaths came back as I took them in greedily, filling my lungs with the much needed oxygen. **(A/N: Do fae need to breathe? I don't know T.T but the werewolf Jacob Black will have to!)**

When my vision cleared I saw the mini frame of Alice snapping viciously at James. "Don't… you… EVER… touch Jacob… AGAIN!" she screamed furiously kicking him there. Oh god, that had had to hurt. She was pinning him to the floor and thrashing violently on top of him. And what a sight it was. It was quite comical to see someone that small pin someone so much being than herself to the floor, and inflict pain on James.

A big hoard of people filled into the room capturing the vampires and taking in my damaged state. They sated all the vampires and kept them pinned to the floor. Alice and Brandon were sitting on James and poking at his face every now and then, for their own enjoyment.

"What- What are you guys doing here?"

"You think you could do this yourself?" Alice said grinning up at me. "We came to help you, I had a vision that you came here and got your ass whopped by three vampires so I was on my way with a big army. Go tend to her you big lug!" I couldn't help but grin at her and nod her my thanks as I set out to find Bella. **(A/N: Just play some perfect-heroic-corny music and you'll have the perfect corny scene from right out of the book of clichés!)**

The pain ebbed away, for now, as Bella's smile graced my thoughts. I frowned when an awful sound touched my eyes. I could hear it from the downstairs but paid no big attention to it. Only as I got closer did I recognize what it was. Bella was crying. Instead of walking my painstakingly slow march I ran to the door and busted it open. She was curled up, naked, on the bed, sobbing.

"Bells…" She looked up at me her face tear stained. "Oh, Bella," I moved my way over to her and took her into my arms. She flinched slightly but relaxed in my hold. Climbing onto me, she made herself more comfortable.

"Please… just… hold me." She hugged me tightly. I knew she wouldn't let me go anytime soon. I pulled her tightly to me and laid her down onto the bed so she could get more comfortable. She would be here for a while, as I settled in the stay. It was a pretty room but Bella just looked better in it. Her pale skin illuminated against the black of the furniture. Bella felt so right against my body, even knowing that James raped my Bella, I still love her. I can't help but love her. She fell asleep in my arms as I pulled a new sheet up (unstained) and covered us up.

**-o-x-o-**

**A/N: How do you like Jacob's Point of View? The idea of Jacob just makes me happy. Stay tuned for the next chapters. Ideas for what to come would be nice. Just saying, you don't need to contribute, but it would be nice to get more ideas of where this is headed.  
****This was 7 pages long! In Verdana, size nine font! If it was size twelve of something else it would be 8/9 pages! On one other of my fonts it's 10! Oh my god, it's my all time record :) I'm so damn proud of myself. Congratulate me… will you?**

**WORD COUNT: 3,945!!**

**I'm sorry for not updating, like I promised, on Saturday. I'll update on Tuesday or Wensday t****o make it up to you guys. **


	16. the End of the Beginning

Chapter Sixteen,

**Chapter Sixteen, the End of the Beginning**

**A/N at the bottom, R&R**

**Enjoy!**

**-o-x-o-**

Jacob woke up from his slumber at the Ice Queens house disoriented and weak. When thoughts of Bella hit him he jumped up and rushed out of there, hoping not to have another confrontation with the Ice Queen. Luckily she wasn't there, so Jacob was free to speed off to Bella.

Staggering backward a few steps Jacob looked at the scene before him. Edward had his arms around Bella while she looked so adorable, innocent. Her brown hair adorned her face while her tiny hands grabbed at Edwards chest. If it was Jacob he would be the happiest man in the world. It made him extremely jealous of Edward as he stormed away angrily, not wanting to cause Bella anymore hurt, he exited the room.  
Hearing the loud crack of the door make impact with the wall it broke off its hinges. Edward, startled, woke up from his sleep and looked around. There was Bella in his arms, the door on the floor, Bella in his arms, the overstuffed desk, Bella, the blue walls, Bella, some fae walking outside the door, Bella… BELLA!

Edward was overly happy to have Bella in his arms, finally, but for different reasons he didn't like. Bella stirred, taking a while to fully wake. She and Edward had only gotten about two hours of sleep because of Bella's nightmares.

Once again, she had dreamed of James, inflicting pain on her. Taking her, and the pain… It was always the pain that kept coming back. Absentmindedly, he stroked her glistening hair. She was in need of a shower, Edward noted.

"Are you okay?"

"Everyone seems to be asking that to me, know." Bella scoffed.

Edward fumbled with his fingers, "Well…"

"Never mind, I'm really hungry." On that note Bella's stomach rumbled. She blushed; Edward chuckled and carried Bella out of bed.

"Let's get going."

When the friends made it down to the dining room lunch was being served. "Nice of you two to finally join us," Amber said exuberantly. She looked tiny and frail, but the way her words came out and tough and excited. Her eyes also spoke a different story they were strong and they shone with life.

Jacob glared at Bella from the seat beside his mothers. Bella looked at him with that innocent and confused gaze that made Jacob's anger flare.

After an awkward dinner Jacob told Bella the good news.

"Amber and Heinrich have given me permission to bring you back. I have already made the announcement. You may take no once else but me with you. You will have to come back here because you know too much about the fae. If you will not agree to the terms than you cannot go back." Jacob rattled off. "Did I forget anything?"

"If you tell anybody we have no choice but to exterminate you and your friends," Amber added. All the humans in the room froze.

"I won't tell anyone that I haven't already. I agree to the terms as well." Bella said calmly, which was different from what she was really feeling. Her stomach was twisting in knots and she was nervous. She couldn't let anyone die because of her cause.

"We won't tell anyone either." Edward spoke for Jasper and it amazed Bella that Jasper didn't complain or lash out at him. Bella didn't like the fact that Jacob was avoiding her gaze, and he didn't speak to her directly. He gave the floor or walls cold looks when she looked at Jacob.

**-o-x-o-**

**I would love it if you would bear with me. Jacob takes Bella to the human world called Earth and Bella spends a week there. Bella forgets, slowly, about the rape. She and Jacob lessen the tension when she explains everything about Edward. They go back to the Garden of Eden as happy friends, or maybe more. I didn't want to write it out, but I will include two scenes!**

**-o-x-o-**

_Jacob told the pack about his past. It came back to him in small pieces. The Ice Queen is a damn bitch to have sealed away his power and memories along with his parents power with the combined power of the Dark Court and the Ice Queen's court._

"_Billy Black is in fact my biological father. He's just about a thousand years old. I'm not really sure how old he must be but he is pretty darn old." Billy chuckled from the crowd._

"_How old are you, then?" Embry asked in curiosity._

"_Hundreds, I've lost count a while ago." Jacob said._

"_And they think__** I'm**__ the pedophile," Quil snorted. His imprint was the tiny two year old that went by the name of Claire. While Jacob was infatuated with the nineteen year old Bella; Jacob wasn't sure yet but he had to check up on that imprint legend…_

**-o-x-o-**

_(Bella's Point of View)_

"_Please, Bella, you have to do it. The kingdom is weakening and… I'm weakening with it. The Winter Court is growing stronger. Don't you see? That's why you see so many homeless people freezing on the streets. The winter is getting longer and is slowly pushing summer away." Jacob explained to me._

"_You've told me before, that other girls have also tried to be your Summer Queen but either ended up the Ice Princess –like Alice- or into one of those pesky Summer Girls. Tell me how that exactly works." I complained._

"_I'm giving you the choice, Bella. You can either be one of the pesky Summer Girls or you can try to be my Summer Queen. Those who are brave enough to give their luck a test will become either my Summer Queen or the Ice Princess. Those that are brave enough but not perfect enough to be Summer Queen become the Ice Princess. It's actually like a game to the Ice Queen. If the next brave girl doesn't become the Summer Queen she becomes the Ice Princess." Jacob tired his best to tell me what it meant, but I still had to many questions._

"_What happens to Alice if I become the next Ice Princess?"_

_Jacob grimaced, "She dies,"_

"_That's terrible! I can't do it!"_

"_Than you'll become a Summer Girl, sorry Bella, but there isn't any turning back. You're already a fairy, can't you tell? All the faeries who have been on Earth stop and stare at you. They think you're to the Summer Queen. You have to be, I know you are!" Jacob said._

"_Let me think it over…" I told him._

_It would be a very difficult thing to do but it my life over all those millions of lives on Earth, even the lives in the Garden of Eden. In my mind I knew some rotten people deserved to die but I pushed them out of my mind for now. It was all those innocent people on my mind._

**-o-x-o-**

**Bella's Point of View**

Edward was overjoyed to see me back. He engulfed me in a vice tight hug and smiled down at me.

"Please, Edward, in front of _the_ Jasper!" I motionined toward Jasper as a joke.

"Good to see you, Bella." Jasper smiled at me.

I froze. "Eddie… what happened to Jazzy? Why is he smiling at me? What happened?"

Jacob coughed from behind me. I smiled at him, he smiled back. We had discussed what Jacob would do with his kingdom. After hours of arguing I had decided that I had to give it a try and test my luck. Now, I wasn't the luckiest girl on Earth, I have never won anything in my life but here I was. Taking a life or death, happiness or misery gamble.

When my decision was announced to the whole kingdom it was abuzz. Preparations were made immediately as I was told to sit and relax. The food was sent up to my room and I was barely aloud visitors, which annoyed me.

A few hours later the time dawned on me. I was immediately moved to a large room and everyone was there with me, watching what would happen. I walked up to the center of the room where the most important item was held.

I looked around the room memorizing the details incase anything bad would be happening if I turned into the next Ice Princess.

I gazed down into the crystal blue orb. It resembled Alice's appearance, when she traveled with Jacob the whole time. What had happened to her when she decided to devote her life to him, what would happen to me if this took a turn for the worse?

The previously crystal blue orb quickly turned into a deep hue of red, yellow, and orange. The color of fire, the color of summer; exactly what Jacob represents.

I closed my eyes and remember all the details about him and my best friend.

My heart thumped wildly at the thought of replacing the Ice Princess. That energetic pixie like girl, she was so nice, I don't know why this would happen to me.

"Here I go." I whispered knowing everyone could hear me, I had said it just loud enough for even the humans to hear me. All eyes were glued to me and the swimming orb. All the colors swam around making new shapes, designs and patterns under my gaze.

I sucked in a sharp breath. I knew I wasn't going to die from this, but this was very dangerous. My life could be changed forever. I might have the eternal chance with Jacob or live my life with Edward. I don't even remember why I was here for a moment. I was still and unmoving. More and more pressure built up on me as I tried my best to will it away.

I lifted my hand though it felt like a boulder right now. I looked into Jacobs depthless brown eyes and he smiled at me. I melted when our eyes locked. I looked into Edward's shinning emerald eyes and I felt like a puddle of my remains. These people loved me dearly.

I was now a few centimeters away from the orb and biting my lip nervously. I decided to get this over with, now, fast. I had already wasted so much time and in truth it was now or never. My thoughts were a blur before it seemed to just blank out. My mind was just like a deep void as I was now so close to the orb.

My skin brushed into contact with the cold orb. It started reacting wildly and changed colors. From its red, orange and yellow color to blue-green-purple-black-brown-violet and switched back to red, orange and yellow. The colors were repeatedly flashing, madly.

A sudden bright white light shot out and engulfed the whole area; it engulfed me into a warm place. My head ran blank and blacked out as I vaguely heard people scream my name.

**-o-x-o-**

**A/N: Oh, yes, this is the last chapter. It's your choice whether or not you want to think Bella becomes fire of ice (IRONIC!!). Fire being Jacob and the summer, Ice, making Bella the next Ice Princess and living in a cold, miserable area.**** Okay, I'm sorry I have to do this but please _please_ review. If I get enough review (5 would make me happy) or one or two telling me they want an Epilogue (don't forget to offer some ideas if you want an Epilogue) I'll write one.**

**Shit, guys, I am sooo terribley sorry! I thought I had updated the last chapter but it must have slipped my mind. PLEASE say you'll forgive me. I made a horrible slip up. ****If you are confused with anything (You are probably confused about everything) ASK THEM NOW!**


	17. Epilogue

**Epilogue-Five years later**

**Special thanks to the reviewers of the last chapter, Emraldae, Razgriz Leader and EdwardandBella101. Thanks to everyone else who reviewed any chapter of this story. Another thanks for Kelsey (KrankyKranberry) for supporting me throughout the story and giving me a few ideas. Mostly discouraging, but thanks for putting up with me (even thought it was more like me putting up with you).**

**A/N: Sorry for the lateness, I lost my muse. R&R**

**Enjoy!**

**-o-x-o-**

_Bella's Point of View_

"Oh, Edward, _please_ go settle down with somebody. The fae are going crazy over your mere presence. All you're doing is sending them in a craze by threatening to drink their blood." I scolded him.

Edward rolled his eyes and snorted, "Sure,"

"Yes, really, when all the court learned that Jacob was taken the girls didn't dare be in a three feet distance of him!" I exclaimed.

"That has more to do with the fact that they really cannot do anything about Jacob's disinterest in them. There is also the fact that you scare the living daylights from them." Edward replied quite smugly.

It was my turn to roll my eyes, "Fine, fine, on the other hand; ever think of lightening up a little? You aren't a heartless vampire, you're the cutest! If you didn't have a soul you wouldn't have bought me a new copy of Romeo and Juliet; because I broke my old one." Edward had been changed four years ago. With the help of Carlisle Cullen and his coven he had been held on a tight leash. It's said miracle that Edward has managed to feed off animals –only- and rein his hunger for humans, for the most part.

Edward shrugged, I sighed deeply.

"Come on, what happened to the young sensible guy I fell in love with?" I teased.

"The young man was swept off his feet by not-so-young Miss Brandon and taken away never to age again. The sensible man was brutally murdered that very day young Miss Swan –Mrs. Black, now- took up that offer." Edward said.

"How was I supposed to know? You never came on to me and you have -I mean, had- a girlfriend at the time!" Being the Summer Queen made my emotions flare. Whereas before I would always hold in my angry, now I would explode; when I was shy, that intensified; when I was happy I was in the highest of spirits.

"Bella, _please,_" He mocked me, "Calm down." He coughed a little, "I am sincerely sorry that I have been so rude lately, but it is hard to take in. I guess it still hasn't sunk in yet. Can we visit Earth soon? I would like to give Tanya a piece of mind even though I no longer remember why I ever stuck by her…" I sighed; Edward's voice was back to normal. His voice had that gentlemanly tone back to it and he stopped contracting his words.

"Okay. Thanks Edward,"

"No problem," He kissed my cheek, grinned at me, than left me alone.

I was more then a little startled when Alice and Jasper came in the room. "Ever hear of knocking?" I joked lightly, Alice had warmed up to me after I had saved her life. She hadn't disappeared like the other Ice Princess' because with Jacob we had destroyed the Ice Queen.

She had shown up at the ceremony, but it was too late. I was already transformed and with me Jacob obtained new and more power magic. At first it seemed that the Ice Queen was going to kill us all but Alice, almost dead and fading away, had pushed the Ice Queen before she froze Jacob up. Since the Ice Queen had been defeated and no more Alice had to replace her.

Jasper had lost most of his pessimism, but was now quiet and more observant. After Alice had saved him from Edward he had a new look on faeries and had befriended Alice. After all, they had done nothing to him but bully him as a child and he knew that Alice wouldn't hurt him. After a year they had become a happy couple-well, Alice was happy and Jasper was smiling.

"Yes, Bella, but it's important!" Alice bounced happily, holding Jasper's hand.

I looked at her skeptically, a shopping trip? I guessed. "Go on-"

"Brandon is getting married to Leah Clearwater!! Jacob is invited to the wedding and of course you will be accompanying him!" Alice burst.

"Leah? I don't know who she- OH! The werewolf Leah? How's her brother doing?"

"Yes, and they're all fine. Werewolves can't get sick, silly." The change in Alice from all those years ago was clear. She used to be the pessimism that followed everyone around, even now as the Ice Queen she has turned into the optimist. Alice had lost that corpse blue hue to her skin tone and was now just incredibly pale. Her hair was black but she was still the petite monster.

"Brandon wanted to see you, too, he's wondering why Jacob hasn't been talking to him." I rolled my eyes at her. "Jacob resents hurting his friend… what was his name again?" I asked.

"Ethan. Brandon forgives him, just so he knows, and he wants Jacob to attend his wedding. If he's not attending then I can do anything I want to Jake. I bet I could make him look like a woman with my make up skills. I love human material." Alice sighed happily. "What are you going to wear?" Alice asked before submitting to years worth of wedding chatter.

**-o-x-o-**

I was in my "office" as Jacob calls it when someone snuck up on me. It wouldn't be called sneaking up when I knew he was there. Tiny hands came up around my head and covered my eyes.

"Guess who," the male voice whispered into my ear.

"Oh, I don't know! Please don't tell me it's the horrible vampire that lurks in the woods!" I joked.

"No, mommy! It's me!" He squealed.

Laughing at him expense I turned around, "Callum! You scared me!"

For a four year old he had a great vocabulary. Callum was the replica of his father. He had jet black hair that flew down his russet skin – he never tied it. He had big brown eyes and a reasonably chubby face, for he was still a child. When he laughed or smiled he would have two adorable dimples in his cheeks.

"Daddy was scared too!" He giggled.

"You are a big scary monster, aren't you?" I picked him up in my arms and started tickling him. Callum screech loudly and started laughing and squirming in my arms.

Big russet arms grabbed me from behind and raised me in the air. I hugged Callum close to me so he wouldn't fall. I, myself, squealed and started beating on the person under me. He gave a deep laugh and started tickling me as I had with Callum.

"JAKE! Please, stop! I'm going to drop Callum!" I burst into laughter. Jacob loves it when I call him Jake, he feels it's a greater step in our relationship to be on nickname basis. When I call him Jacob he calls me Isabella, which irritates me to no end.

"I love it when you beg me," he laughed and put me down after giving me a squeeze.

"Bully," I muttered.

Callum was still laughing and kicked his way out of my hands. "Daddy, I scared Mommy, too! She thought I was a monster!"

Jacob gasped in mock horror, "Are you?"

"No, Daddy! Uncle Emmett told me he was the monster!" Callum shrieked.

Emmett is another vampire that is now Edwards "brother." He would basically be described as the man I dreamt about all those years ago; he was bulky with curly brown hair and topaz eyes. Emmetts "father" Carlisle Cullen is magically a doctor, he's been alive for who knows how long, and he had dirty blond hair. Carlisle's wife Esme Cullen is the caring mother of the family with brunette hair and warm topaz eyes. Emmett's wife is Rosalie Hale, she's the snobbish blond bombshell I had seen in my dreams. Emmett, Rosalie and Edward are the adopted children of the parents Carlisle and Esme..

"Than we must slay the monster," Jacob said. I could tell he really did want to "slay the monster" or monsters in this case. I hated the fact that werewolves and vampires are mortal enemies; it gives Jacob something to complain about every time I see Edward.

I grabbed Callum out of Jacob's arms, that made Jacob frown, "Sorry, boys, there will be no vampire slaying today. It's time for your lunch, young man!"

"NO- Not the carrots of doom and the broccoli of death," Callum complained.

I smirked, "Callum, vegetables are good for you. If you eat your vegetables I guarantee you a ride on Daddy Werewolf's back." Riding a werewolf has been one of Callum's goals and part dream; I doubted that he would turn it down.

"Aw, Mommy, please? Can I just eat the spinach?"

"How about, if you do eat your vegetables you can ride Daddy; but if you don't… You have to teach Soren how to walk, and I can ride Daddy." I grinned suggestively at Jacob. He sent me back lustful gazes but I shoed that off for now because, out minds were both down the gutter, our child was right here.

Soren was mine and Jacob's other son. Soren looked more like me; he just had one dimple on his left cheek, no dimple on his right cheek. He had my brown hair, only it shot straight into the air. I always had fun combing what was on his head. Soren was only a year old but Callum would play with him constantly; it'd only be common sense to have Soren walk. It might have been too soon but, hey, I'm not pushing.

"Fine, I'll eat it... but can I have that blue bird I saw at Uncle Edward's?" Jacob groaned in protest but my glare silenced him.

"I'll talk to Uncle Edward, now let's go eat those veggies."

**-o-x-o-**

After I toke an evening shower I went to look for Callum and Soren, they usually were most hyper around this time. I looked down the corridors and into the rooms with no success and started to get a little worried. Jacob's room was empty too.

I opened the door to my room and found Jacob with Callum resting on this arm and Soren resting his whole body on Jacob's stomach and chest. I didn't want to disturb them but Jacob bolted awake just as I turned and caused Soren to fall down and Callum to get up.

Sighing in defeat I climbed onto the king sized bed and opened my arms for the first male to give me a hug. Callum jumped into my arms before Soren could crawl to me and I couldn't help but want to have both of my sons in my arms.

I pushed Callum into my left arm and picked Soren up with my other one, a little difficult with my strength.

"Jake… What do you want to name our daughter?"

Jacob shot me a quizzical look, "Dear, we don't have a daughter…" He trailed off, his eyes sparkling as he got my meaning. "We're having a daughter!" He almost shouted in joy, startling the boys in my arms. They looked at Jacob and turned back to me.

Callum squirmed out of my embrace and held his arms about to Jacob.

"We did promise to name her after Rosalie." I reminded him. Jacob scowled but nodded. His frown dissolved as he whispered, "Wicked."

"Lovely." I said automatically. We both laughed as we laid down Soren snuggled into sleep. It was our little joke. Rosalie had decided to write a story about this fantastical fae experience and publish it. She named it Wicked Lovely and changed all the characters names and excluded the vampires, adding other details or made up stories she decided she liked. Instead of using her real name she used a fake one that no one could trace back to her.

Jacob kissed me, lightly, on the lips. Callum gave a small squeak, 'ew' causing us to laugh quietly before we all drifted off to bed.


End file.
